Two Teenage Vampires
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: What if Jessica wasn't the only new Teenage vampire? This is the story of Keely Adams.
1. Chapter 1

"What the heck did he think he was doing?" Jessica pouted and Keely sighed.

"I don't know sweetie, I'm sorry. Maybe he was just sad" she suggested and Jessica huffed.

"They always take her side. Ever since she was born, she's been the favourite, she never does anything wrong. It's all my fault" she ranted and Keely sighed.

"Why don't we stay at my house tonight huh? We can sit on my bed and read my new magazine's and we can giggle and talk and you can tell me about that guy in English that you have a crush on" she said and Jessica nodded and they linked arms and walked towards Keely's house.

"Well well, lookie what I found" said a female voice and before either girl could say another thing they were grabbed and stuffed into the boot of a car.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Jessica whimpered as they held hands, curled together in the trunk of the car.

"I don't know but I don't think we're going to the zoo" Keely replied as they cried and held hands. The trunk opened and they both tumbled out and began trying to get away when they realised that they were surrounded by people, more than likely, vampires. The two girls felt someone grab them and throw them forwards, to the ground. They looked around and began screaming and crying and then they grabbed hands, terrified.

"No" they heard a faint man's voice say but both girls were too busy crying and calling for Jesus to save them, to notice.

"...please make it all a dream" Keely cried as she looked around and saw three vampire's standing a few feet away, two males and a female. They cried and held hands, helplessly as the vampire's around them laughed. Keely whimpered loudly when one of the men walked past her and she scrambled backwards almost into Jessica's lap.

"Put me in the coffin Magistar. I will go willingly" the man said and Keely held tightly to her best friend, practically sister's, hand both crying and praying for help that Keely knew would never come.

"I'm sorry we snuck out. I was just so mad I wanted my sister..." Jessica said as she cried and looked at the man that seemed to be in charge.

"...please let us go. I swear we won't ever be out after dark again..." Keely added with a slight sob.

"...if you take us home, we swear we won't say a word to mummy or daddy or anybody..." Jessica carried on, desperately.

"...please, please just please take us home?" Keely finished as she sobbed and looked at the man in charge, ignoring the laughs and sniggers.

"There's no hope for you ladies" the man said and they began sobbing, clinging to each other's hands.

"Meet your maker" he said and they looked at the dark haired man beside them.

"Both of them?" a tall guy with blonde hair asked and the man in charge looked at them.

"Mr. Compton, which lady would you like?" he asked and they looked at him.

"Neither" he replied.

"Pick or I shall pick for you" the man in charge replied. Keely looked at Jessica who crawled pitifully to the man and then looked at the man in charge. If she was going to die, she would go down fighting not crawling and begging for mercy.

"You can't just sentence one of us to death. I know you're all vampires but that doesn't give you the right to just decide which one of us has to basically die. We are not, contrary to your thinking, cattle that you can kill and eat whenever you please" she spat and they all looked at her.

"Keely, now is not the time for you to be bossy" Jessica whimpered.

"This is new. I've never heard of a human being so...forceful" the man in charge said and he looked at her.

"Do you want to die or you just plain stupid?" he asked and she glared at him, feeling suddenly confident, despite the fact that he could kill her before she blinked.

"I ain't dumb, I know we're both gonna die so why should I just lie down and make it easy for you? I refuse to beg for my life when all it will do is make me look like a fool. I'd rather die trying to get away" she snapped and he looked at her as did Jessica.

"Keely" she said and Keely looked at her best friend/sister.

"They will kill us Jess, we can beg and plead and cry for God all we like, it ain't gonna change the fact that sooner or later one of us will be a vampire and one will be just plain dead. Personally, I do not want to do either of them the easy way" she replied and Jessica sighed and looked back at the man that would make one of them a vampire.

"Please don't let them kill us. Please, we don't wonna die, Keely's just really stubborn" Jessica whimpered and Keely sighed, remaining on the ground, trying to look dignified and strong, even if she wanted to scream for her mummy.

"Please we don't wonna die" Jessica said and fell back into loud sobs. Keely shuffled over and pulled Jessica into her arms and the two hugged. Keely saw the tall blonde guy looking at her and glared.

"Magistar" he said and Keely saw the man in charge look at him.

"Yes Sheriff?" he asked.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be a good idea to just kill one" he said and Keely hugged Jessica, hearing the cocky tone in the vampire's voice. She saw the man in charge look at them and smirk.

"Yes, it doesn't sound very good. Compton you have one and Mr. Northman, feel free to take the other" he said and Jessica and Keely gasped and clung tighter to each other, both starting up with the tears and whimpers again.

"If you wonna torture anyone, torture me" the man said.

"Torture, yeah, I don't think so" the man in charge replied as Keely and Jessica clung to each other, whimpering and shaking with fear.

"I could show you torture if you like" the man offered as Keely heard Jessica praying.

"No. No, I was wrong to speak" he submitted and Keely closed her eyes and began to silently cry. That man was there last hope of anything changing their fate, now they were both doomed. One would belong to the dark haired vampire and one would belong to the blonde one.

"You can quit stalling, what you see in these...cows, Mr. Compton is merely a response to stimuli. Human's are quite...primitive" the man in charge said and Keely didn't even bother to hide or disguise her glare.

"Capable of feeling pain, as we do but you know that" he said and then the next thing either girl knew Jessica was pulled away as someone quickly grabbed Keely's arms.

"According to our records, you've never been a maker, is that right?" the man asked as Keely struggled, even thought she knew full well it wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Yes" the dark haired man, who Jessica was now crying and laying in front of.

"Jess" Keely whimpered.

"But you know the procedure" the man said and the dark haired man looked at Keely.

"Yes" he replied as Jessica's whimpers became louder.

"Please, I beg you don't do this" she said and he sighed and looked away from her.

"Precede" the man said and Keely began to struggle as the man bent down beside her best friend/sister. She watched him as she sobbed, he gently and slowly lifted her from her ball on the ground.

"Are you a Christian?" she asked and Keely rolled her eyes.

"About to die and you ask if the guy's a Christian" she muttered and heard the person holding her snigger. She looked over her shoulder and saw the blonde man.

"Wait, if he is with her this makes you..." she began and he nodded.

"Call me daddy" he smirked and she began fighting, twice as hard as she had previously.

"...Jesus will take me home to heaven" she heard Jessica say and whimpered.

"She isn't going to heaven is she?" she whispered.

"No" the man holding her replied and she began to sob.

"What's your name?" she heard the dark haired man ask.

"Jessica, she's my best friend but she may as well be my sister, her name's Keely Adams" she said and Keely looked at her best friend.

"Does it hurt?" she whimpered.

"Yes, but it doesn't last long" the man replied softly and she gulped.

"What is he doing to her?" she demanded gently as she watched her best friend become basically hypnotised.

"Glamour, he's trying to make her feel better. Do not expect me to do the same" he said and she whimpered slightly.

"The least you could have done was keep that last bit to yourself" she said.

"You really are sassy aren't you" he said and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna die either way, what's it matter how I act?" she said and he shrugged and she looked back at Jessica and then flinched and looked away when she saw the dark man click out his fangs.

"I hate to interrupt but glamour is not permitted" the man in charge said as Jessica shook her head.

"She's just a girl, they both are. They can't be more than 17" the dark haired man protested.

"You are boring me. Shut up and do as you're told" he snapped and Keely looked at Jessica, who looked back at her.

"Keely?" she whimpered.

"I love you Jess" she said and Jessica gasped.

"Let go of me...no stop...please..." Jessica began as she tried to fight her way out of the man's hold.

"Jessica!" Keely screamed as the redhead cried and shouted out. Keely turned her head as her best friend's screams entered her ears.

"Please, just do it. I can't bear this. Please" she said and then turned her head.

"You are willing?" asked the blonde man.

"Of course not, but if I'm screaming I can't here Jess" she whimpered and he nodded. She heard him click out his fangs and then a white-hot blinding pain slammed through her, making her scream's melt in with the screams from Jessica. She felt him pull back and felt her own warm blood, stream down her shoulder and then onto and down her chest, soaking into her white top. She screamed as he began sucking on her neck again and heard the other vampire's groaning and hissing as Jessica screamed. He gripped her arms and held her against his body tightly as she fell slightly limp as he drained more of her blood. She lost the energy to scream and groaned and moaned in pain before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric sighed as he finished the hole and looked at the brunette near it. He looked across the park and saw Bill Compton with Jessica and Eric's own Progeny, Pam.

"I don't know if I want a sister" Pam commented and he rolled his eyes at her.

"She is one of us now, you will be nice and...leave her alone" he said when he saw the female looking up the brunette's skirt.

"I guess she's better than that other one who just kept whining, she at least had some fight in her" she said and he nodded.

"Exactly, which is why I grabbed her and not the other one. She will need both of our help Pam, especially for the first few years. When she is older she can go alone but for now, she is staying with us and maybe the fact that her sister is with her, will make it seem less horrifying" he said and she looked at him.

"You actually like her" she said and he sighed.

"I like the fact that she is not whiny and baby-ish. Like you said, she has fight in her, you heard the way she spoke to the Magistar, any girl that has that much courage, I would gladly make my own" he said and she sighed.

"Ok fine but what happens when she has too much sass? She'll wrap you around her little finger like all teenage girls do to their...Daddy's" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"I will not be daddy" he said and she smiled.

"She's 17 Eric, you have no other choice. She isn't old enough to get anything alone since she isn't 18. You have no other choice but to act as her father or at least some kind of parent" she said and he sighed, knowing she was right.

"Let's just wait for her and the other one to wake up tomorrow ok" he said and she sighed and he gently picked up the brunette and placed her into the hole and lay down beside her.

"I'll tuck you in" Pam smirked and he sighed as he lay down and wrapped his left arm around his new daughter's waist.

Keely opened her eyes and opened her mouth to scream and then began chocking as dirt flooded into her mouth. She slowly stood up and began coughing up and spitting out the dirt. She looked up and saw the blonde man looking at her.

"Oh my god, I thought it was a dream" she whimpered and he sighed.

"Sorry" he said and she looked at him.

"Help me" she said and he walked over and helped her out of the ditch. She looked at it and then whimpered and looked at the blonde man.

"I just slept in a grave didn't I?" she asked and he nodded and she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Where's Jessica? Is she ok? Is she a vampire too? What happened?" she ranted and he grabbed her shoulders and she looked at him.

"Jessica is fine, you will no doubt see her later and yes, she is a vampire too. You are both together just, well..." he began and she looked at him, sadly.

"Dead" she said and he nodded.

"Yeah" he said and she frowned when her throat began to burn and she looked around when a very delicious smelling scent caught her attention.

"What smells so good?" she asked and he chuckled.

"That would be human blood" he said and she looked at him.

"No way, no-uh, I am not drinking human blood" she said and began walking off, to find some animal to eat.

"Well you can't live on animal blood and I refuse to let my daughter..." he began and she spun around and glared at him.

"Your daughter? I don't think so. I have a father, Richard Adams, he just...he just happens to have a heartbeat when I don't" she said softly and sadly.

"You are going to look 17 for the rest of eternity, so yeah you need a father and since I made you a vampire which makes me your maker and also, basically your father" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Blondie" she said and began looking around for a wild animal to satisfy her burning throat. She gasped as he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"First of all my name is Eric Northman, second of all, you are my progeny and you will do what I tell you" he said and she sighed.

"Fine...daddy" she said and he sighed and followed her as she walked onto the nearby road.

"So how exactly did I end up a vampire, apart from that sick guy ordering it" she said as she ran after a scent.

"You drank from me. Your blood was replaced with mine, then I shared my essence with you when we slept together in the ground" he said and she looked at him.

"Eww" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"No, no, not sex Keely. It's tradition, is part of the process. I've been around for a long time and I don't understand how it works, it just does" he explained as she walked around a tree, trying to find the scent of an animal.

"Well all I know is, if I don't get home soon my daddy is going to kill me and I mean as in the buried forever in the ground, kinda dead. So you better take me home" she said and he looked at her with a sigh and a slightly amused look.

"Keely stop" he said.

"No" she said and he stood.

"Stop, now" he said and she sighed and he walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Sit" he said and she sighed as he sat her on a rock.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we have to talk" he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there are things you must learn" he said.

"Why?" she asked, knowing sooner or later, she would annoy him.

"Because you are no longer human" he said and she looked at him.

"Why" she replied and he glared at her slightly.

"Because as I have been trying to explain to you, you have a new home and a new life since you are now a vampire" he said and she gave him a sad look.

"Why me? Why Jessica? We didn't do anything wrong" she said and he sighed.

"Because you were both unlucky, now come on" he said and she sighed and followed him down the road.

"So this means no more mummy and Daddy? No more high school? No more clarinet lessons? No more rules?" she asked and he shook his head and for a few seconds Keely was unsure whether to cheer or cry.

"Yes!" she shouted happily and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe me, if you knew my parent's you would know that being away from them, even if I am now a vampire, is the best thing that could have happened to me...and to Jess" she said and he looked at her and she sighed.

"What happened?" he asked and she sighed.

"Let's just say our parents aren't exactly the spoiling, doting kind" she replied and then walked ahead, scenting something.

"There are rules" he said as he chased her and she looked at him.

"Crap to your rules" she said and then gasped.

"Oh my god, I can say Crap. Crap, crap. I can say anything want. Crap, shit, shit, ass, damn, hell, Fuck! Oh Fuck's a bad one. Fuck, fucker, fuck" she said and he looked at her and walked past her, listening to her curse and then giggle.

"What's another curse word so I can say it?" she asked and she rushed after him and he rolled his eyes at his new teenage progeny.

"If you'd calm down, I will teach you what it means to be a vampire" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I know what it means, I can read" she said and he looked at her as she sat on a log, beside him.

"Fine, then tell me" he said and she looked at him with a serious face.

"It means...that I can kill anybody I want to. And there are a lot of people I would love to kill" she said and he sighed.

"I like your enthusiasm but you cannot just go around killing everyone you want" he said and she frowned.

"Why not? I'm a vampire, they can't stop me" she said and he sighed.

"Because with the power comes responsibly and since I am your maker, any mess you make I have to clean up...which I am not" he said and she huffed and began to pout.

"But why? You're being so mean and I'm starving but you won't let me have any fun and I'm so hungry and I want to kill the people that have done nasty things to me and...You...you suck" she ranted and he looked at her as she began to giggle.

"That's funny because you do suck" she laughed and he sighed and looked at her as she smiled and giggled.

"So will you" he said and her laughing stopped and she stomped her foot with a huff.

"I am not drinking human blood" she replied and stormed away.

"Keely stop now" he said and she sighed and stopped; one because he might take her to find blood that wasn't human and two because, well because she had no idea where she was.

"I will take you to my bar and get you a Tru Blood ok" he said and she looked at him and he sighed.

"Tru Blood is synthetic, it's created not from a human" he said and she smiled.

"Why didn't you say that before" she said and he sighed as she grabbed his arm and used her new strength and speed to drag him off. He sighed and grabbed her hand and then dragged her in the direction of his bar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh you're back" Keely heard a female say and saw a blonde looking at her.

"Pam this is Keely. Keely this is...Pam, your older sister" he said and both girls gaped.

"I do not want a sister" they both said and then glared at each other.

"I want blood" Keely said and he sighed and pointed to the bar. She stormed off and he saw her looking at one of the bartenders who was momentarily stunned at the new, dirty female vampire before he handed her a Tru Blood. He and Pam watched and then sniggered when she spat it out.

"This tastes like shit! Why didn't you tell me it tasted awful?" Keely demanded and Eric looked at her.

"Because you won't take Human, I had no other option" he said and she sighed and looked around and he saw her looking at the humans.

"She needs some human blood Eric" Pam said and he nodded. He looked at Keely and then saw three human males watching her as she sat at the bar, biting her lip.

"We need to get her out of here before she snaps" he said and Pam nodded.

"Come on" Eric said and he heard the three men sigh as he dragged her to his office.

"You will drink donated human blood and then Pam will give you some new clothes and show you to a bathroom so you can get cleaned up ok" he said and she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but can I have the cute guy with the dark brown hair and the green eyes?" she asked and Pam rolled her eyes and left the office. Pam returned a while late with a large glass of blood which Keely grabbed and downed in seconds and then licked her lips, making Eric grin.

"Want to go and clean up now?" he asked and she nodded and left the office with Pam.

"This is going to be harder than Pam" he muttered.

"I heard that" he heard both girls call back and had to smile.

Keely frowned as she stood with wet hair and in a towel.

"I am not wearing this. I'm 17 not a hooker" she said and Pam rolled her eyes and went back to her large wardrobe and then held out a plain black, cocktail dress.

"That I like" she said and Pam nodded.

"Good, now come over here and sit down and let me try and sort out that hair of yours" she said and Keely sighed and sat at the vanity and watched in the mirror as her new sister began drying her hair before she looked at it with a thoughtful face.

"Curls" she said and Keely smiled.

"I like curls" she said and Pam nodded.

"Sit still then cupcake and let me work" she said and Keely sat really still as Pam began to style her hair into large ringlets before pulling the front back and clipping it with a bright purple clip. Keely pulled on the dress and smiled when it fit perfectly.

"I got Ginger, who you'll meet soon, to get it this afternoon. Looks good" Pam said and then held out some purple kitten heels. Keely smiled and slipped them on and looked at Pam who gave her a smile.

"Now you looks nice. Let's go and get you some more blood and then you can go back to Eric" she said and Keely nodded and followed the blonde to the bar. She smiled and then gasped as she felt her fangs click out and looked at Pam, fearfully.

"It will happen when you're hungry or turned on" she said and Keely nodded, embarrassed as she spotted the man she had liked before, look at her, stunned.

"Can I eat anyone I want?" she asked and Pam grinned.

"I'll stay with you so you don't drain them but only if they agree" she said and Keely nodded and walked over to the man who grinned at her.

"Michael" he said and she smiled.

"Keely" she said and then saw the vein pumping in his neck and licked her lips, making his heartbeat quicken.

"Michael, can she..." Pam began.

"Hell yeah" he groaned and after a nod from Pam, Keely sank her new fangs into the man's neck and began to suck, hungrily. Keely froze when she scented a familiar smell.

"Jess" she gasped and ran off before Pam could stop her. She neared Eric's office and saw the redhead in the doorway.

"...you're cute, can I sit in your lap?" she heard Jessica ask and smirked.

"No, that's my job" she replied and saw the dark haired men look at her as Eric grinned.

"Keely!" Jessica cried and they hugged each other before pulling away.

"You look amazing. I love your hair. I told you that you look amazing with curls and you never listened to me" Jessica gushed as Keely smiled and twirled in her new dress.

"I feel amazing Jess. Blood is like this extra strong sugar rush. It makes you feel so strong and free" she gushed and then looked at Eric and had to smirk when he gave her a suspicious look.

"Can I sit in your lap?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Do you really want to?" he asked.

"No" she said and he chuckled as the dark haired man rolled his eyes and Jessica frowned.

"Do you really think he'd let you?" she asked and Keely shook her head.

"Probably not" she said and then looked at Jessica.

"Honey, you're all gross and dirty. Come on, I'm sure Pam has..." Keely began but was stopped.

"Keely no" Eric said and she turned and pouted and then entered the office and looked at him and then the huge desk chair behind him. She giggled and ran towards it and then gasped as Eric grabbed her waist and pulled her into the sofa beside him and she huffed as Jessica giggled, looking back out to the main bar.

"Can I go to the bar?" she asked.

"No" Eric said.

"Keely did, fuckers" Jessica said and Keely gave her best friend a smile.

"Sit down and shut up" Eric said sharply and Jessica looked at him and then Keely who nodded, unsure of how her maker would react if Jessica disobeyed him.

"Close the door" he added and she turned and pushed the door shut and then huffed and sat beside Keely.

"See you have to be tough with them or they'll walk all over you" Eric said and the dark haired man gave Keely a look and she smirked.

"Gimmie time" she said and Eric looked at her and she gave him a totally innocent smile, making him roll his eyes and Jessica giggle.

"I love your dress" Jessica said and Keely smiled as the two chatted as did the dark haired guy and Eric.

"What is that guy's name?" she asked and Jessica smiled.

"Bill" she replied.

"By the way, the tall blonde giant is Eric" she said and Jessica smiled.

"He's hot" she said and Keely smiled.

"I guess but it's kinda strange, he made me which kinda makes him and Bill our fathers" she said and Jessica made a disgusted face.

"Eww" she said and Keely nodded.

"I know which means that even thought he is really hot, it's weird" she said and Jessica nodded.

"Wonna do something fun?" Keely whispered and Jessica looked at her.

"Keely you are so bad" she said and then nodded.

"Yeah" she said and Keely grabbed her friends hand and was about to open the door and walk Jessica out to the bar where all the human's where when they were stopped.

"Keely!" Eric shouted and she looked at him.

"You don't have to yell at me" she said and he looked at her.

"How would you like to come with me and show Jessica how a real Vampire feeds?" he asked and she smiled brightly as he grinned and Jessica gasped and looked at the blonde male.

"Oh yes sir, please sir...but only if Keely comes too" she said and Keely smiled as Eric grinned and Bill rolled his eyes.

"See, I told you. It's really quite easy, of course Keely is coming" Eric said and Keely smiled brightly.

"We have to clean her first" Keely said and Eric looked at the brunette. He had to admit now she was fresh and clean and wearing nice clothes and not crying, the brunette was actually very pretty.

"Of course" he agreed and she smiled and then dragged Jessica out of the room to where Pam had taken her and saw the blonde already there.

"Who is she?" Jessica muttered.

"My sister" Keely replied and then shook her head.

"We'll talk later, right now you need to get cleaned up and then we can have blood" Keely giggled and Jessica smiled and went into the bathroom and Keely looked at Pam.

"Do you like wearing that stuff?" she asked and pointed to the leather dress.

"No, but it's uniform. My real clothes are behind you" she said and Keely turned and opened the other wardrobe door and saw pastel coloured clothes and smiled.

"These are really nice" she said and Pam nodded.

"I know" she replied and then began showing Keely her clothes.

"Do I have to work here now?" she asked and Pam shrugged.

"You are technically too young but you're a vampire, so I guess it's up to you and Eric" she replied and Keely nodded and they began looking through Pam's uniform clothes as they waited for Jessica. Keely smiled as she watched Jessica talking to Pam and then saw Eric looking at them.

"So is Jessica living with us now?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Do you want her to?" he asked and she smiled.

"I have been best friends with Jess since we were 2. She's my sister. Need I say more" she said and he nodded.

"Well yes she is" he said and she smiled.

"Why did you grab me?" she asked and he looked at her.

"When we were...at the car lot, why did you grab me and not Jess?" she asked and he sighed.

"Because you had a fire in you, a trait that me and Pam also have, Bill is more of a compliant, he will just go with the flow where as you, like me, want to go your way" he said and she nodded.

"Thanks then" she said and want to walk away.

"Keely" he said and she looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked and he smirked.

"You look nice with fangs" he said and she rolled her eyes and heard him chuckling as she went to join her sisters, Pam and Jessica.


	4. Chapter 4

"Keely shut up" Eric ordered and she tried to get out of his arm.

"Why does she have to leave? Bill is...stupid and weird. I want her to stay with us" she complained as she walked with Pam, Eric and Jessica to Bill's house.

"Because I said so now stop arguing" he snapped and she glared and pulled back her arm and walked ahead with her arm linked with Jessica.

"Maybe we picked the wrong style" Pam mused and Eric looked at the two girls. Jessica was wearing a short plaid mini-skirt with stockings and heeled boots and a black top whereas Keely wore excellent fitting pants that hugged her ass, a fitted baby blue blouse and a pair of black heels with a black jacket.

"No, I prefer Keely's clothes, leaves much more to the imagination" he replied with a smirk and Pam rolled her eyes.

"I can hear you Mr. Perverted" Keely called and he smirked.

"I know" he called back and knew she'd rolled her eyes. They all rushed forwards and Jessica opened the door to her maker's house and they saw him playing piano.

"Hi daddy" Jessica sneered as she and Keely walked over and sat on the sofa, putting their feet on the coffee table as Eric and Pam walked in after the two.

"What is this?" Bill asked.

"There are favours and there are favours" Eric replied.

"She is extremely annoying" Pam commented and Bill looked at the two as Jessica rolled her eyes and Keely smirked.

"You can't do this, we had a deal" Bill said.

"Yeah well now the terms have changed, she's yours, unless you wonna give me Sookie" Eric smirked and Bill stood, clicking his fangs as Eric did the same, making Pam roll her eyes and Jessica and Keely look at each other.

"What is the deal with this Sookie person?" Jessica asked and Keely shrugged.

"No idea, maybe she's really tasty...either that or they both really wonna shag her" Keely said and saw Eric look at her and shrugged. The two heard Eric's laugh and Keely and rolled her eyes, knowing the male was tormenting Bill.

"It's just a suggestion, though a few nights with her may change your mind" Eric said.

"Wait, I have to look after both of them?" Bill asked when he saw Keely grab Jessica's hand stubbornly.

"No, Keely let's go" Eric said and she glared at him.

"No" she replied.

"Keely move it, now" he snapped and she sighed and hugged Jessica before walking over and Eric grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Good luck" Pam laughed.

"Bye Jess" Keely called.

"Bye Keely" Jessica called back and Keely frowned when she heard Eric say something in another language and Pam laughed.

"What the hell was that?" she asked and the two looked at her.

"Can you speak another language?" Eric asked and she nodded.

"French and Italian" she said and he nodded.

"Well that was old Swedish" he said and she looked at him.

"Can you teach it to me?" she asked and he looked at her.

"You really want to learn?" he asked and she sighed.

"I know this might make me sound like a dork but I like to learn. Languages are my specialty" she said and he looked at her then nodded.

"Very well then, we'll start tomorrow" he said and she smiled as they all ran back to the Fangtasia.

"Eric!" he heard Keely scream and rushed out of his room and entered the bar and saw a group of human's fighting.

"...she was gonna bite me" he heard one say and looked at Keely who looked back.

"I didn't want any of them, my fangs came out when I smelt the girl Pam's with" she replied and he nodded.

"Ok all of you out" he called loudly and the human's looked at him then left.

"Thanks" Keely said and he looked at her.

"They will listen to you, you know" he said and she scoffed.

"Eric, I'm 5ft 4 and I'm 17 years old. They ain't gonna listen to me" she said and left the room and he sighed. It had been 2 weeks since Keely had been turned and some of her human insecurities still held her back. He had learnt that her father had beaten her, raped her and locked her in the cupboard under the stairs, which is why he'd had his constructors create a whole house under their apartment. So Keely had a human feeling house with her own room and the biggest bed he could find, just because it made her feel safer. Even he and Pam now slept in the other bedrooms he'd created. He made sure to stay in the room beside Keely's just in case. Another one of her insecurities was her height. Since she was about the smallest person that came to the bar, she knew people would think to abuse her and make fun of her, for which he had kicked three human males out for a while ago. His newest daughter was certainly the direct opposite of Pam but the two got along brilliantly. Pam being the out-spoken, cocky, sarcastic one and Keely being the sweet, friendly, polite one...well until someone pissed her off and then she could put Pam's temper to shame.

Keely frowned when she heard shouting coming from beneath her feet.

"What the hell" she muttered and then walked out from the bar and through the door, past Eric's office and towards the sounds.

"Keely?" she heard Eric call. She turned around and saw him looking at her from the doorway of his office.

"Dying your hair again?" she asked, seeing the tinfoil in his hair and he nodded.

"Where are you going?" he asked and she looked at him.

"What's down there? I can hear shouting and crying" she said and he looked at her.

"Nothing you need to worry about, why don't you go back to the bar" he said and she looked at him and then heard another shout and walked towards it, ignoring Eric's calls. She opened the door and walked down the few steps, gasping at the stench that hit her heightened sense of smell.

"Eww, what died down here?" she said as she walked down the stairs and saw people chained to some sick merry go round. She saw someone dash behind a stone column.

"What the hell" she said and walked over to the first guy she came to and looked at him with a frown as he glared at her.

"Die you dead bitch!" he shouted and she screamed when something hit her skin and burnt.

"Keely!" she heard Eric yell and then the next thing she knew, she was pushed onto the stairs and the guy that had thrown, what she discovered with a silver cross necklace, at her was punched around a few times by her maker before he was literally ripped to pieces. She watched him throw the guys arm and hit the other guy in the chest as he scrambled behind the column again.

"Eric" she whimpered and he walked over to her, covered in blood but otherwise fine.

"Let me see" he said and she turned her head and he smiled gently at her, holding onto her chin turning her head to make sure.

"It's healed already, Keely. You're ok" he said and she nodded towards the guy that was watching them.

"If you have any silver I suggest you get rid of it, if you dare use it on me or even worse, her, I will kill you too" Eric cautioned.

"No way, I ain't that stupid" the other man replied.

"Yes you are" Eric replied and Keely watched, trying to ignore the urge to lick the blood from Eric's face. She watched him wipe his mouth on his bloody arm and then pause.

"Is there blood in my hair?" he asked and Keely looked at him.

"What?" she and the other guy asked.

"Is there blood in my hair?" he asked.

"I...I...don't know, I can't see in this light" the man replied as Keely walked over to the ripped up bits of body. She watched Eric run at vampire speed to the man and bend down, making the other guy jump.

"How about now?" Eric asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, there...there's a little bit of blood in there, yeah" he said and Eric sighed as Keely looked down and reached out to try and scoop up some of the blood.

"Keely, Vackra, there is fresh blood upstairs, leave that shit alone" he snapped, using her new nickname which she had yet to figure out the meaning for, and she jumped and looked at him and shrugged.

"This is bad, Pam's gonna kill me" she heard him mutter.

"Yeah basically" she agreed and he sighed.

"Who the fuck is Pam?" the guy asked and then looked at Keely.

"Who the fuck is she?" he added and Eric looked at him.

"Do you want to meet Pam and she has a name, she is my baby girl, Keely. The little angel is only 2 weeks old" Eric said and Keely gave the man an innocent sweet smile.

"Hello" she said brightly with a friendly smile, which seemed to stun the other man.

"She seems very happy and far too perky to be a vampire" he said and Eric chuckled.

"Like I said, the girl is an angel in disguise" he replied and the man nodded as Keely smiled.

"You'll like Pam, she buys my clothes" she giggled and Eric smiled at her as the other man nodded, still in shock.

"That's nice, since he's about to meet her" Eric said and then Eric unlocked the collar and walked with his hand on the man's neck towards her.

"I wouldn't try anything, Angel is hungry and I'm actually quite peckish" Eric said and the man shivered as Keely smiled brightly and Eric smiled at her, gesturing with his free hand to the stairs.

"After you angel" he said and she smiled and then walked up the stairs.

"Real sweetie isn't she?" she heard Eric comment and smiled at them over her shoulder.

"Clothing kind of says the opposite" the man said.

"I know right but Eric said I was ruining his decor" she commented and shrugged as she walked ahead in the black form-fitting dress.

"I think she looks...delicious" Eric smirked and Keely rolled her eyes.

"You would know, you made me" she replied and the man began muttering about them both being crazy as they headed to Eric's office.

"I'd ask for popcorn but I can't eat it no more" Keely smiled as she entered the office and Pam frowned at her.

"What are you... Fuck" Pam gaped and Keely nodded as Eric sighed.

"See like I said, it sucks I can't eat popcorn" Keely said and Eric looked at her.

"You have a very twisted sense of humour Keely" he said and she smiled.

"I got it from you, daddy" she said and then left and returned minutes later with a martini glass of blood.


	5. Chapter 5

"...this is a disaster. We'll have to go much shorter than I planned" Pam scolded and Keely bite back her laugh at the two, as the man, who she now knew was Lafayette, sat in the chair opposite them and she could literally feel his fear.

"I said I was sorry Pam. He took silver and burnt Keely" Eric replied and then looked at the brunette.

"Defend me" he said and Pam looked at Keely who just gave a sweet smile and Eric sighed and looked at the blood splattered Lafayette, knowing the brunette wouldn't say a thing.

"You, you saw it, defend me" Eric said and Lafayette looked at him.

"I don't know what it is you wonna know but point me in the direction and I'll give it to you" he answered and Eric sighed.

"Am I the only one here that likes him?" Keely asked.

"Yes" Eric and Pam replied and she smiled.

"I've seen your website it's quite...low rent" Eric said and Keely smiled.

"You have a website? Eric can I get one?" she asked.

"No" he said and she huffed and pouted.

"Bet your clients miss you Lafayette, they're wondering if you're ever coming back" Eric commented as Pam tried to fix his hair. Keely glanced at the black male and then at Eric.

"Am I?" Lafayette asked and Eric looked at Keely.

"Look I'm here because of the V right?" he asked and Keely gasped, having been told by Pam how bad it was to have anything to do with the buying, selling or donating of Vampire blood to humans as a drug.

"How about I give you the names of everybody I ever sold to?" he offered.

"And all this time I thought prostitutes were good at keeping secrets" Pam said and Eric smirked at Keely.

"Still want that website?" he asked and she frantically shook her head, making him grin.

"Oh don't get it twisted honey comb, I'm a survivor first, a capitalist second and a whole bunch of other shit after that, but a hooker dead last. So if I got a snowball in hells chance of getting my black ass out of this mother-fucking joint, I'm taking it, now what you wonna know?" he said and Eric looked at Keely amused when she flinched at Lafayette's curse.

"You've been saying fuck for two weeks and mother-fucker scares you?" he asked and she smiled sheepishly.

"Father" she said and he nodded, understanding her reason without another word.

"The vampire you had your little arrangement with, Eddy Leclarqe, what happened to him?" Eric asked and Pam gave Keely a helpless look and the brunette stood and walked over and the two began looking at Eric's blood stained, ruined hair.

"I don't know, I swear to God I don't. Last time I saw him, he was doing real good. But I think he may have been taken by somebody" Lafayette answered and the three vampire's looked at him.

"By whom?" Eric asked.

"I don't know" Lafayette said.

"Well that's not very forth coming of you" Eric replied.

"Chow, you're up" Eric said and the Chinese fat vampire stepped forwards.

"No! No, Chill out, shit!" he panicked and then looked at Eric.

"I think...I think it was Jason Stackhouse" he replied and Keely dropped her martini glass with a gasp.

"Jason, from Bon Temps? I don't think so, you must have it wrong. I know Jason, he would never get into that shit" Keely objected and they all looked at her.

"You know him?" Eric asked after he said a few things to Pam in that Swedish she had yet to learn.

"Yeah, he was a friend of my brothers, he would never do that, at least not the Jason I know" she said and he nodded and looked at Lafayette.

"Sadly this information is of no use to me, not now anyway. I understand dealers of Vampire Blood sometimes trade product with one another across state lines, any buyers in the Dallas area?" Eric asked and Keely sighed and looked at Pam when she gave up on Eric's ruined hair.

"One, he never game me his name though. He gave me his email address" Lafayette said.

"pussylover9 " he said and Keely rolled her eyes as did Chow as Pam gave an amused smirk.

"A friend of mine in the Dallas area, his name is Godric, has gone missing. Now while the circumstances of his disappearance are unclear, it stands to reason his blood would be very valuable as he's over twice my age and ten times the vampire I will ever be" Eric said and Keely frowned and Pam sighed.

"Oh Eric you don't do humble well" she commented and he glanced at her.

"I was not being humble, this happens to be true" he said and Keely frowned but neither Eric nor Pam elaborated.

"Your associate, this pussylover, has he or she mentioned any new product coming on the market?" Eric asked.

"No" he said shaking his head.

"And I would tell you, you...you know that" Lafayette said and Keely heard the honesty in his voice.

"Chow, take our guest and lock him back up will you?" Eric asked and Keely gasped as Lafayette stood.

"Fuck that! I ain't going back down there! I gave you everything..." he protested.

"You gave me nothing" Eric snarled.

"No, I ain't going back down there!" Lafayette shouted, hysterically.

"Chow now" Eric said and Keely gasped and looked at Eric.

"Eric is it really worth it? I mean he can't do anything down there anyway, can't you just leave him but lock the door?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Keely quiet" he said and she looked at him as Lafayette struggled and protested.

"Eric, he was telling you the truth, he had nothing to do with it. I can feel it" she said and he looked at her.

"You can feel it?" he asked and she sighed.

"As a human I used to get this feeling when someone lied to me, which is why I knew what was happening the night me and Jessica were kidnapped. They kept telling us it would be ok, but I could feel they were lying. I didn't get even a tingle from Lafayette. I swear Eric, he didn't do it and he had no idea what happened" she said and he looked at her.

"Keely" he said and she looked at him.

"I thought you were at least a fair asshole" she said and stormed from the room.

"He stays locked up Keely!" she heard him shout and sighed and went to the basement and watched Chow look Lafayette back to the sick merry go around.

"Keely, help me!" he shouted and she sighed.

"I'm so sorry but I can't" she said and walked away, trying to block out his cries for help. She went to her room and sat on her bed and grabbed her phone and called Bill's number, since he wouldn't let Jessica have a phone of her own.

"Can I help you Miss Adams?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Jess" she said.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something" he replied and she sighed.

"Please Bill? I really need to talk to her, it's important" she said and he sighed. She heard a few noises and then heard Jessica's voice.

"Keely? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think being a vampire is agreeing with me. I mean Eric just had to order me to not unlock a prisoner, who did something wrong. I'm not meant for this Jess" she said.

"Honey, no one is meant to be a vampire, you just get unlucky" Jessica said and she sighed.

"I guess, by the way our parents were on the news again" she said.

"I might have guessed. I don't know why they're so sad, they treated us like shit when we were there" Jessica said and Keely sighed.

"I guess, I don't know about being a vampire Jessica but I can't handle going home" she said and Jessica gasped.

"Keely don't cry. I know how you feel, ok I didn't have it as bad as you but I understand. We have a few cons now but think of the pro's we got? You could rip your daddy's throat out now, get him back for all of the things he put you through" she said.

"I guess. Jess, I'm so scared. What if Eric finally gets sick of me? I'm not like you, I can't be sent off to my actual maker since my Maker is Eric and Bill's having a hard enough time with you, imagine if we were both there" she said.

"What are you so worried about?" Jessica asked.

"What if he gets so sick of me, he...he...he sends me home?" she said and then began to cry. She reached up and wiped away the tears and screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Tears are blood" she stuttered.

"What?" Jessica asked and Keely's door flew open.

"What happened?" Eric asked and she looked at him and he sighed.

"She'll call you back" he said and hung up on Jessica, grabbing a tissue and wiping away the tears from her face.

"Why do I cry blood?" she asked and he sighed.

"Because it's the only liquid left in your body. I know I should have told you but, I wanted to try and make it so you never cried and never had to find out" he said and she looked at him.

"I need to go and see Jess" she said and he sighed and nodded.

"Come on" he said and she nodded and followed him to Bill's house.

"Oh I missed you" Jessica said and Keely smiled.

"Bill's clothes?" she asked and Jessica sighed.

"He took all mine away" she pouted and Keely smiled.

"Well I heard it's girls night" she said and Jessica smiled.

"Yeah Sookie, remember I told you about her, well she's coming over" she said and Keely smiled.

"Should be a good night" she agreed and then made a face at Jessica's bottle of Tru Blood.

"How can you stomach that stuff? I tried it once the first night and haven't had it since, I swear it is disgusting" she said and Jessica nodded.

"It's awful I know but Bill says I have to" she said and Keely shrugged and they sat on the sofa, watching T.V.

"Mummy, daddy" Jessica gasped when their parents came onto the T.V.

"Not again, I hate this. It makes me feel so bad" Keely said and then they heard the door open.

"We just saw our parents on T.V" Jessica said to the delicious smelling blonde human.

"Hi" she said and Keely smiled back, distracted by the blonde's blood.

"Sookie this is my sister and best friend Keely, Keely this is Bill's girlfriend Sookie" Jessica said and then she and Sookie glanced as Keely who was looking at Sookie and biting her lip.

"No! You can't bite her, Bill said you are never to go near Sookie with the intent to eat her" Jessica said and Keely stomped her foot.

"Bill is such a kill joy" she pouted.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me guess, you're the girl who was found with Jessica and then turned by Eric Northman" Sookie said and she smiled.

"Yeah, that's daddy" she said and Sookie sighed.

"Our parents Sookie" Jessica said and Sookie sighed.

"I know I'm sorry" she said and Jessica and Keely looked at her.

"I finally get why they never wanted me to watch it in the first place. It's horrible" Jessica said.

"You just put on the crappy channel plus Bill don't have cable" Keely muttered.

"Erm...where's Bill?" Sookie asked.

"I have no idea, all he told me was 'Jessica I have errands to run, errands that do not require your presence so remain here and do your best to stay out of trouble, while I'm gone and do not let Keely eat Sookie'. I hate it here, I hate it so much" Jessica said and Keely sighed and grabbed her best friend's hand and then the two went back to the living room.

"Jessica, Keely" Sookie sighed and sat on the coffee table as the two girls held hands and sniffled.

"I...I think I miss them" Jessica said and looked at Keely who sighed.

"I miss mine too" she said and Jessica and Sookie sighed.

"And my little sister who I was totally horrible to and I was just such a brat" Jessica said and Keely sighed when she saw Jessica begin to cry blood, the same way she had only half an hour earlier.

"What's wrong with me?" she gasped.

"Sweetie, vampire's dont cry regular tears" Sookie said.

"That's what I screamed about before. Eric said that since blood is the only thing inside us, that we cry blood rather than water since we don't have water in us anymore" Keely explained gently.

"Here's a tissue" Sookie said and handed Jessica a tissue from her bag.

"Look I don't know if it helps at all but I think I kinda know how you feel, a little" Sookie said and they looked at her.

"No you don't" Jessica said.

"I'm not saying it's the same but I lost my Gran a few weeks ago and she was everything to me. Everything I knew and now she's gone" Sookie said.

"But grandparents are supposed to die and you're still alive and with us, we're the ones that are dead" Jessica said.

"It doesn't really matter who's dead when people love each other and then suddenly one of them isn't there anymore, it's the distance that hurts and the distance is the same, no matter who's doing the leaving" Sookie said and Keely looked at the blonde.

"What do you do when you feel so far away you can't stand it?" she asked softly and Sookie was surprised to hear such a sweet, soft voice from a vampire, especially a vampire belonging to Eric Northman.

"Well sometimes, I'll go to her room and just sit there a spell" she said.

"And that helps?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know why, but just being some place where she's been, it makes me feel better at least a little bit" she said and Jessica and Keely smiled softly.

"You think...maybe you could drive us to our parents..." Jessica began.

"Ok I did not mean to...you know I can't do that" the blonde said.

"Please Sookie? We'd just sit in the car, we swear" Jessica began.

"All we're asking is to just sit across the street, to catch a glimpse of them through the window. Just so we can say goodbye?" Keely asked with her sweet, soft voice and Sookie looked at the two girls.

"I'm sorry it's just not my place but if you explained it to Bill and Eric the same why you both just did to me, I'm sure they'd take you" Sookie said and Keely sighed.

"Are you really sure about that because I'm not so sure he would" Jessica said and began to cry again as did Keely.

"Sookie, Eric would give me anything I wanted, as long as I never asked to see my parents or my brothers. He said I could have anything but them" Keely cried.

"Ok" she agreed and they both looked at her.

"Really?" they asked.

"Yes but only if you both promise to stay in the car" she said and they nodded.

"We swear" they said and she nodded.

"We should swing by my house because I am not letting either of you go out in public in my car, dressed like you are" She said and Keely smiled, sheepishly.

"Uniform" she said and Sookie nodded and they followed her to her bright yellow car.

"I always wanted a yellow car" Jessica giggled as they drove to Sookie's.

Eric entered Keely's favourite shop and smirked when he saw the familiar male with one of the workers.

"Good evening old sport" he greeted and Bill turned and frowned slightly.

"Eric?" he asked.

"It's the new me, you like?" Eric asked, seriously.

"I do, very much" he replied.

"Oh, ok" the saleswoman said and walked off making Eric smirk and Bill frown.

"We need to talk" Eric said and then looked at Bill with an amused smirk.

"First of all, what are you doing in a teenage girl clothes store?" he asked and Bill looked at the tall blonde.

"The same as you, since we now have teenage daughters" Bill answered.

"Pam is next door, shopping for Keely, I came in here to buy her a little gift, she has been feeling sad since her parents are now asking for help finding her and Jessica" Eric replied and Bill nodded.

"Yes but I do not have a female to help since Sookie is spending the night with Jessica and Keely I would assume" he said.

"She won't harm Sookie...will she?" Bill asked and Eric glared.

"Keely drinks human blood Bill, but she knows not to drink anyone that does not consent" Eric said and Bill nodded.

"The sheriff of area 9 has gone missing, did you hear of that?" Eric asked.

"I hadn't but I know the vampire of which you speak, his name is Godric correct?" Bill asked.

"Indeed" Eric confirmed.

"It goes without saying, he needs to be found which is where Sookie comes in" Eric said and Bill sighed.

"No" he said and Eric didn't even react.

"She's yours I'm asking permission to take her with me to Dallas" Eric said.

"Eric you can do whatever you want about me but I am not putting her in this position anymore" Bill said.

"I cannot and I will not allow you to bring her into these matters" he added.

"We had a deal. Your human and I, that if I didn't kill anyone that she would work for me as often as I lie. You do remember this don't you, you were there?" Eric commented lowly.

"Taking her across states lines is a far cry from taking her to Fangtasia for the evening" Bill commented.

"I'm only asking your permission out of respect. If I want her, I can simply take her. Is no your final answer?" Eric asked as Bill glared at him.

"Yes" he said and Eric smirked slightly and nodded.

"Poorly played Bill" he commented.

"What if it was Keely and I wanted to do this to her?" Bill asked and then gasped as Eric was suddenly in front of him.

"Keep your hands and fangs off Keely, or Magistar or no Magistar, I will rip your heart out and use it as a juice box" he hissed and then walked away as Bill sighed.

"Note to self, never involve Keely" he muttered and went back to shopping.

Jessica and Keely smiled as they arrived outside Jessica's house and saw Jessica's sister laughing with Keely's little brother.

"Daddy won't be home yet but my mama and sister should be" Jessica said.

"Looks like they got friends over" Sookie said and Keely and Jessica smiled.

"Keely's parents. They were always good friends, it's why me and Keely are like sisters" Jessica said.

"Jessica, Keely?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah?" the two asked, not moving their gaze from the house.

"I'm sorry" she said and they both looked at her.

"Why are you crying?" Keely asked softly.

"Because I did this to you, both of you. If Bill hadn't...I took your lives away and I know there's no way you will ever be able to forgive me, it's not even right to ask but I had no idea that it was gonna led to this. Two innocent school girls being kidnapped and turned into Vampire's" Sookie said as she cried.

"I don't blame you Sookie and Keely, well I don't think she has a blame-game thought in her head" Jessica said and Keely shook her head.

"How is that even possible?" she asked and Keely's and Jessica's heads snapped to the movement in the window and saw Jessica's sister and Keely's brother.

"Kaleb" Keely gasped.

"Hayden" Jessica gasped at the same time and the two got out of the car and using their new speed ran to the house and began banging on the door.

"...you promised" Sookie said and grabbed their arms and tried to pull them back to the car as the door flew open and there stood Jessica and Keely's mothers.

"Jessica"

"Keely"

"Mum" Jessica and Keely whimpered and were both hugged by their mothers.

"Don't cry" Sookie mouthed and they nodded and saw Kaleb and Hayden appear.

"Hey" Jessica and Keely said softly.

"Were where you?" Hayden asked.

"It doesn't matter, just call your father's and tell them that Keely and Jessica are home" Keely's mother said and the two nodded and ran into the house.

"Er...Mama I'd like you to meet..." Jessica began.

"...our new friend, this is Sookie. Sookie these are my mum and Mrs. Hamby" Keely said and Sookie smiled.

"Hello Sookie, thank you so much for bringing our girls back" Jessica's mum said and hugged Sookie who looked at Jessica and Keely who shrugged.

"You're welcome" Sookie replied.

"Aren't you gonna invite us in?" Jessica asked and she and Keely shared a look as Sookie gasped.

"No" she whispered but both girls ignored her.

"We can't say" she added.

"You both have arms like ice, come on in and we'll get you some tea" Jessica's mum said and Jessica and Keely shared another look and allowed their mother to walk them into the house, followed by Sookie.

"I don't normally curse but you have both completely fucked me up here" Sookie muttered and they gave her sheepish looks.

"We're sorry" Keely said.

"...I swear it wasn't even like I was doing it..." Jessica added.

"...we still get the impulse issues Sookie" Keely finished.

"Fuck your impulse issues" she hissed as Hayden and Kaleb entered with plates of food.

"Here are some sandwiches, mums are still making tea" Hayden said and they smiled at her.

"Thanks" Keely said and looked at her brother.

"How is it?" she asked and he sighed.

"I'm not allowed to say anything" he said and she sighed.

"You're pretty" Hayden said and Sookie smiled.

"That's real nice of you" Sookie said and Keely gently pulled her brother into the chair beside her.

"Did he hurt you?" she whispered.

"No, he didn't hurt any of us, just you Patrick said" Kaleb muttered and she nodded.

"Patrick taking care of you?" she muttered and he nodded.

"Yeah, he said he's happy you got away" he said and she smiled softly.

"Thanks" she said and he nodded and hugged her.

"I'm happy you got away too" he muttered and then stood up. They all froze as Jessica and Keely stood as their fathers entered the house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy" they both said and went forwards and hugged their fathers.

"How could you do this" Jessica's dad began and they all jumped slightly.

"How dare you run away" Keely's dad snarled.

"Daddy..." both girls began.

"Do you have any idea what you put us through?" Jessica's dad roared and Keely knew he was talking to her as well as he began to shake Jessica and Keely whimpered as her father glared at her.

"You better tell me where you were Keely Scarlett Adams or so help me God" he snarled and she flinched as Sookie stood.

"Gentlemen" she tried but neither father batted an eyelid at her, too busy shouting at their daughters.

"Go ahead daddy" Jessica said and pushed her father away and he bumped into the door frame. Keely gasped and ducked as he tried to slap her and then pushed her father, sending him across the room as everyone stared at the two girls.

"What you gonna do to me now daddy? Huh? Tie me up? Lock me up or go for a new one and knock me up instead?" Keely hissed and then she and Jessica clicked out their new fangs making Keely's mother faint and their fathers turned pale as well as Jessica's mother.

"But I swear this time, we'll be ready for you" Jessica hissed, as the two girls glared at their stunned father's.

Eric gasped as he was about to bite into Lafayette when he felt the pure rage from Keely, that almost knocked him over.

"Eric what..." Pam began but he'd already run out and ran towards where he could scent Keely and Jessica and strangely, Sookie.

"How could you two let some blood suckers bite you like that?" Jessica's dad asked and both girls sighed.

"We didn't really get much choice in the matter" Keely said and her father looked at her.

"I didn't let anybody to do anything to me, but boy am I glad they did coz now I get to home school you in what it's like to be scared" Jessica said and together the two girls held their father's against the wall, both men pale and Keely's father was whimpering slightly.

"Keely, Jessica stop!" Sookie shouted.

"Oh fuck Sookie, shut the hell up" Keely said and pushed the blonde away, pushing her into the coffee table and the blonde smashed it, as she went through it scaring them all.

"How did you do that?" Jessica asked and Keely smirked.

"Daddy let's me have human blood while you get stuck with that Tru Blood crap" she replied with a cold smile.

"Daddy?" Hayden whimpered.

"It's ok baby" Jessica's father said.

"Oh hell no it ain't" Keely hissed and her father looked at Kaleb who just stood there.

"Boy, do something!" he shouted and Kaleb shook his head.

"We hate you for what you did to her. We all know what you did. We saw the scares, the bruises and the blood" Kaleb hissed and Keely smirked meanly, her fangs showing perfectly making her father whimper.

"Don't worry, daddy it'll only hurt for a minute" Jessica said and both girls turned their fathers to look at each other before leaning over to bite. Both girls heard the door explode and saw a furious Bill, standing in front of an even angrier Eric.

"Jessica let him go" Bill ordered and Keely looked at Eric.

"No way Eric, you know what this ass did to me" she hissed and he looked at her.

"As your maker I command you" he said and she sighed and backed away as Bill ordered Jessica to do the same.

"Thank God you're here, I..." Sookie gasped.

"Shut up" Eric snapped, looking at Keely.

"Now someone who lives here must invite us in" Bill said and Keely glanced at her brother.

"No! No don't, they're all together. They eat us all!" Jessica's father shouted.

"Sorry rapists and child abusers aren't really my taste" Eric snarled as Bill looked at Jessica's sister.

"Be quick" Keely whispered to Jessica and both girls looked at their father's and smirked, leaning in again.

"Keely stop! Move over here this minute" Eric hissed and she looked at him.

"No" she said and he looked at her as Bill glamoured Jessica's sister.

"Keely, I do not want to command you" he said and she looked at him.

"Won't you both please come in" she heard Jessica's sister say then she gasped as Bill threw Sookie out and then he and Eric looked at them with glares as they stood in front of their fathers.

"I can do it, you two leave I have to drive back with Sookie and Jessica" Bill said and Eric nodded and Keely gasped as her maker threw her over his shoulder.

"Eric put me down, he needs to learn what he put me through" she said as he ran to Fangtasia. They entered the apartment and she gasped as he dumped her onto the sofa.

"How dare you disobey an order" he said and she looked at him.

"Eric he..." she began.

"I know and trust me, I understand that you want his head but you cannot do you understand" he hissed.

"Eric he raped me for the first time when I was 7 years old and he's done it at least 3 times a week ever since. He raped me the day I was turned as well. He is a monster Eric. I have younger brothers, who are safe but I have a cousin, who is only 12 years old that comes to see us every other weekend. Eric he could be doing it to her too. Please" she begged and he growled at her and she jumped.

"He will be dealt with by the police, not you. Do you have any idea what you could have done?" he said and she stood up, angrily.

"Yes! I could have gotten rid of a man that had tortured me and my mother for years, gotten rid of a man that is so sick and evil and twisted he makes the devil seem like God! Eric you have no idea what it's like to be so helpless and feel so alone and violated and thinking that suicide is the best option. Did you not see me before you turned me?" she asked and pulled up her sleeves to show the faint marks of her suicide attempts.

"Are those...?" he began and she nodded.

"Three times I tired and each time I was found and saved when all I wanted to do was die. He took everything from me. He took away my dignity, my virtue, my friends, he turned my own mother against me and ordered my brother's to leave me bleeding, in pain and crying. He beat them if they even dared to try and help me. He will never be dealt with by the police and he will never be punished" she cried and he looked at her as blood tears ran like waterfalls down her face.

"Why?" he asked and she looked at him.

"He's the judge. He is the only Judge in that town and he cannot sentence himself. He has that much power that the police can't do anything. My desk, the bottom two drawers are locked but they hold some much evidence he would be sentenced within seconds and yet it will not make any difference because he has everyone in that town scared shitless. I was finally going to be rid of him" she said and then got up and ran, vampire speed, to her room. She lay on her bed, sobbing, indifferent to the fact that she would be covered in blood. She gasped when she smelt the most amazing thing she had ever smelt in her life coming from the main bar. She got up, wiped her face and ran to the bar and saw someone lying on a table with a sheet covering them and three deep gashes in their back.

"Shit that smells good" she muttered as was almost onto the blood when she felt someone grab her and saw Eric glaring at her.

"That is Sookie" he said and she gasped, feeling her fangs draw back into her gum.

"Oh God...wait Jessica" she panicked and Eric smiled softly.

"Is at the Compton house, Pam will take you, you can stay there so you aren't around the blood and not tempted" he said and she nodded and then went to get some clothes for the following night before she and Pam ran off to the Compton house.

"Did you hear? Is Sookie ok?" Jessica asked and she smiled.

"She smells amazing" she mused and Jessica sighed.

"She is our friend Keely, is she ok?" she replied and Keely nodded.

"Yeah, Eric hired some vampire doctor who is gonna fix her" she replied and they went and began watching scary movies on the T.V Bill had finally given in and bought the two.

Eric sighed as Pam and Chow left his office on the order to search the forest where Sookie had been attacked.

"...She is extremely lazy, but loyal. How's yours, Jessica" Eric asked and Bill sighed.

"Petulant, dangerous, afraid" he replied and Eric looked at the younger vampire.

"I'm glad to see you two are bonding, I must admit that I have grown to like Keely, she is very...amusing" Eric said and Bill shrugged.

"Being a good maker is very rewarding" Eric added.

"I have to get back to Sookie" Bill said.

"Oh relax. Doctor Ludwick treated one of Pam's humans when he was mauled by a werewolf. Lost an eye but otherwise, he's fine" Eric said as he nonchalantly began reading through his files on profits for the week. Their talk was interrupted suddenly by a loud, high pitched female scream. After Sookie was cleared, Eric watched Bill feed her his blood and then heard the door open and scented Pam and Chow. He turned and saw Pam glaring at him, covered in mud with leaves, twigs and other things in her hair and one her clothes and her favourite pink heels were ruined.

"The area has been scanned" she sneered.

"The tracks were human but the smell was distinctly animal" Chow explained.

"What kind?" he asked.

"A filthy one" Pam replied.

"We didn't recognise it" Chow explained.

"How intriguing, well send an alert through the appropriate channel, find out what the neighbours know" he said and both nodded and turned to leave when Eric smirked.

"And Pam?" he said and she turned and looked at him, angrily.

"Those really were great pumps...Keely's got purple ones" he added and she huffed at him and he gave her a smile and she glared and walked off.

"I don't wonna move her" he heard Bill say and looked at him.

"Of course not, I'll make sure she's taken care of" Eric replied.

"I'm not leaving her" Bill said.

"Long Shadow kept a coffin in the back. He liked to feed before resting so it might be a bit messy but you're welcome to it. I'd offer you a bed but it's Keely's and she'd kill me" Eric smirked and Bill nodded and Eric left to go and find a pouting Pam.

"I wonna thank you for your hospitality" Bill's voice say and he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the younger vampire.

"And for saving Sookie's life" Bill added, reluctantly.

"I'm sure there's a way she can repay me" Eric replied with a knowing look before he went to his office and saw Pam on his computer.

"That thing owes me shoes" she growled and he smiled at her.

"You have more than enough" he said and she looked at him.

"They were Jimmy Choo, they were pink and they were my favourites" she snarled and he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Then I'll be sure you kill the best" he said.

"I want shoes out of its hide first...and a bag" she replied and he saw the daydreaming smirk on her face and smiled.

"Bed now, come on" he said and she sighed and shut down the computer before they went down and then through the connecting tunnel to their apartment and to their separate rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

Keely smiled as she arrived the next night at Fangtasia, after Jessica had said she fancied a night alone to be with herself which she used to do as human every few weeks.

"Hey Sookie, feeling better?" she asked when she saw the blonde hugging Bill. She smiled when she saw the red Fangtasia top she was wearing.

"I love the top" she added with a giggle and Sookie rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at the teenage vampire.

"Daddy, I'm back" Keely called as she put her bags onto a nearby table and went to get Bill a Tru Blood, like he normally asked for. She froze and dropped the bottle when she heard Sookie mention Lafayette.

"...I don't think I could ever forgive you" she heard Sookie say as they went back to their talk as Keely began to clean up the synthetic blood.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she heard Bill say and saw Eric enter the bar and look at her and she gave him a concerned look.

"I think she's referring to the human in my basement" Eric answered calmly as he pulled Keely to her feet and in a rare moment of public affection, he kissed her forehead with a smile.

"You ok?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'm fine, hungry" she said and he smiled.

"We open soon" he replied and then they saw Sookie glaring at them.

"The human that traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood, which as you know, is a grave offence" Eric elaborated in the same cold, cool tone.

"Are you wearing flip-flops" Keely gasped and Eric ignored her as she smiled in amusement.

"His name is Lafayette and you should be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him" Sookie snarled and Keely growled and was Eric's side in a second when Sookie slapped her maker. She hissed, clicking out her fangs making the blonde human jump and Eric quickly but gently grabbed her hand, keeping her at his side as Bill watched, stunned.

"Sookie" Bill gasped as Eric looked at Sookie and Keely glared.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Eric said coldly.

"And may I add that colour suits you very well" he added and Keely rolled her eyes.

"Go to hell" Sookie snapped.

"We live there, stupid" Keely growled and Eric chuckled as Bill just looked at them and Sookie gaped.

"Sookie enough" Bill said.

"Oh it's not nearly enough. They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks...and I bet his new pet knew about it" Sookie spat and Keely returned the growl as Eric glared.

"Keely wanted to free him so I suggest you treat her nicely, since it's thanks to her ordering Ginger to feed the man, that he's still alive and it's also thanks to Keely that me, Pam and Chow didn't have him for lunch weeks ago" Eric growled and Sookie gasped as Keely glared.

"I don't like her, get rid of her before she turns into breakfast" Keely growled and stormed off to find Pam as Bill sighed.

"...why does he keep her around? What is she exactly, some kind of vampire ice-cream?" Keely ranted as she sat on Pam's bed as the blonde looked for something to wear when the bar opened.

"I have no idea but according to Eric, she's valuable so, sadly, she has to remain alive" Pam replied and she sighed.

"But she's so bitchy and annoying. All she does is complain, this is so unfair, that is so mean, bubblah, bubblah, bubblah" Keely said and Pam grinned.

"Maybe you should work here after all, you'd be fun" Pam said and then pulled out a simple leather cat suit and smirked at Keely's face.

"Are you serious?" she asked and Pam grinned.

"Bathroom's that way, sweetie" she said and Keely sighed and took the cat suit and went to change.

She went back to Pam's room and frowned.

"Pam?" she called and then shrugged and took out her hair from the bun and smiled as the curls feel onto her shoulders.

"Hmm" she said and then picked up the red silk bow and tied her hair into a cute ponytail with the bow.

"Cute and deadly, I like it" she grinned, clicking out her fangs, just for extra deadliness. She giggled and retracted them and then went to show Eric her new look. She walked to Eric's office and gasped when she saw Lafayette on the ground.

"...a shame. I was hoping to convince Eric to let me keep you" she heard Pam say as she entered the room.

"Lafayette" she said and bent down and then saw Eric, Pam, Sookie and Bill looking at her.

"What? So my heart doesn't beat anymore, I've still got one" she said and heard Eric chuckle.

"You already have enough pets, Keely needs one though" he said and she looked at him.

"I want Michael" she said and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Might have guessed" he said and she smiled sweetly, which was a total contradiction to the look the cat suit gave her.

"No offence but you ain't exactly my type bitch" Lafayette said to Pam.

"Can I kick him?" Pam asked and Eric smirked as Keely rolled her eyes.

"You can try" Bill replied and Pam moved forwards.

"Enough" Eric said and Pam huffed and pouted as Keely placed a hand on Pam's shoulder to balance so she could fix the strap on her heels.

"Have Chow fetch their car" Eric said and Keely nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll go, show Eric you're now suit" Pam smiled and left the room as Eric smiled at Keely.

"Well well, I thought you said leather made you look like a hooker" he said and she smiled.

"I'm 17 forever now, I can wear what I want" she replied and he smirked.

"Of course you can and I must say, the innocent little girl bow and the cat suit makes a very nice ensemble" he said and she smiled as Eric walked over and leant down to look at Lafayette, making the man pant and try and move away.

"Shh it's ok" Keely said softly and Lafayette looked at her with a pained smile.

"You're too good to be one of them Keely" he groaned and she smiled softly.

"Wasn't by choice, trust me" she said softly, not looking at Eric or Bill and especially not Sookie.

"I'll see you 'round I'm sure" Eric said as he ran a taunting hand down the man's arm.

"Don't bet on it baby. I'm retiring. I'm done with you crazy ass fuckers...well except Angel" Lafayette said and Keely smiled softly.

"I'll get your address from Eric" she said softly and he nodded.

"Just don't bring the dude with you" he said and she smiled.

"He don't like letting me out alone, too many bad people" she smiled and he groaned when he tried to laugh.

"Come on Angel" Eric said and gently took her hand and led her back to the desk. Keely glared when she saw Sookie looking at her.

"Keely" Pam called and she looked at Eric who nodded and stood up and walked towards the door near Lafayette who was now being held by Bill.

"I was never a fan of blonde red-necks anyway, make the rest of us girls look dumb" she snarled and Eric didn't comment as Sookie gasped and Keely smirked and left the office and began helping Pam, Ginger and Chow with the bar.

"I hope one day that girl either get's killed or eaten, either way, I wonna do it" she snarled angrily and Pam smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Make sure you clear it with Eric first, he hates when his minions go missing" she smirked and Keely giggled and went to help Chow with restocking the fridges.

"Hello Fangtasia...do I have to?" Keely cringed and Pam smirked.

"Yes, Eric's orders" she replied and Keely sighed and put down the phone and then picked it up again.

"Hello Fangtasia, the most...the most...I can't" she said and Pam rolled her eyes.

"You're a vampire Keely. You can't be getting weird about saying, 'Hello Fangtasia the most fang-tastic bar in Louisiana" Pam replied and Keely screwed up her face.

"But it's so embarrassing" she said and Pam smirked.

"Say it with your fangs out if it makes you feel better" Eric's voice said and the two girls saw him smirking at them from the doorway.

"What if I say..." Keely began and picked up the phone with a smile.

"Hello Fangtastia the bar with bite" she said and the two looked at her.

"I like it" Pam said and Keely smiled.

"How did you come up with that?" Eric asked and she smiled and shrugged and Eric grinned.

"Well I think we got our new answer line" Eric said and Keely smiled brightly and then followed Eric to the bar as her phone began to ring. She pulled out her cell phone and sighed when she saw the caller ID.

"Bill, if you lost Sookie she ain't here and I swear I didn't eat her" she said and heard Eric laugh and then Jessica's giggle and smiled.

"Good girl for not eating Sookie but guess where I am?" Jessica asked and Keely smirked.

"Just left Merlotte's bar and grill" she said and Jessica gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked and Keely smiled.

"I'm psychic" she said and Jessica sighed.

"How Keely?" Jessica asked and she laughed softly.

"Heard one of the humans talking about the redheaded vampire chic that was in Merlotte's. Who is Hoyt or is it Harold? I can't ever be bothered listening that well" she replied.

"It's Hoyt and he's really sweet and cute and we're at home" she said,

"Jess, that guy is a human. What are you doing alone with a human" she gasped.

"Relax, he bought me a Tru blood, I'm fine. He is so sweet Keely, he's super cute and real nice and gentlemen-like" she said and Keely smirked, seeing Eric roll his eyes as her friend's giggly-girlie attitude.

"Eric rolled his eyes at you and gentlemen you say? Like Bill" she said and heard Eric chuckle.

"God, no! I'd stake myself before dating someone like Bill, well that is if I didn't die of pure boredom first" the redhead replied and Keely couldn't but laugh.

"That's...something honey but Eric's letting me work a shift with Pam at Fangtasia, to see how I like it. So I better go before I get fired from a job I don't even know if I have yet" she said and Jessica laughed.

"Ok, no eating nice humans" Jessica said.

"No shagging the human" Keely replied and hung up after her friends shocked gasp.

"I really like you sometimes" Eric commented and she smiled and stood in the cat suit that she was slowly beginning to like.

"Can I get a car?" she asked and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she smiled.

"I got my licence a few weeks ago but father forbid me from having a car. I heard him tell mummy that I would use it to take the boys away" she said and he looked at her.

"I'll think about it" he said and she looked at him and then smiled.

"Thanks...daddy" she giggled and then dashed off before he could reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric frowned when he heard running footsteps before his door burst open.

"Is it true?" he heard Keely ask and saw her in the doorway in a form-fitting black dress with her brown hair pin straight with a 80's style red silk scarf tied around her neck.

"Is what true?" he asked and she walked over to him with a bright, excited smile.

"You're going to Dallas?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Yes...for business" he said and she pouted prettily at him.

"Please can I come? I've never been outside of Hamilton Town, please Eric? I promise I'll be good and I won't bite anyone I ain't supposed to. Please Eric, please?" she begged and he looked at her.

"You are barely a month old" he said and she pouted with her sad eyes, which he hated to admit, really made it hard for him to say no.

"...you do everything I say and do not hurt Sookie" he said and she frowned.

"She's going and you weren't even going to let me go" she said and he sighed.

"I need her..." he began and she glared at him.

"But I need you and you have spent every day this week doing shit for her! Bill can look after her but the guy I need to look after me, is too busy trying to look after Sookie fucking Stackhouse!" she shouted and then ran from the room with her new speed. He sighed and went after her and then gasped when he saw her leaving the bar with Michael, the handsome man she wanted as a pet.

"Pam" he called and she walked in the door and stopped the two as Eric rushed over.

"What were you doing?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Jessica gets a human so I want one and beside's you're too busy with Stackhouse to even care" she snarled and he growled and Michael jumped slightly and ran off, making Keely huff.

"Thanks Blondie, you just cost me lunch" she huffed and then ran through the bar and he heard her enter the tunnel.

"Go after her" Pam said and he looked at her.

"She is a baby vampire Eric. Like you said, she needs both of us. I can understand you are fascinated with Sookie but Keely needs a father, more importantly, she needs what I had. A daddy that is willing to bend over backwards to help her and give her everything she needs and desires. That does not include a daddy that is so busy trying to steal away another woman in her place" she said and he scoffed.

"I am not trying to replace her" he said and she looked at him.

"I know that but what did she ask of you on Wednesday?" Pam asked and he frowned at her.

"...for a car?" he asked and she sighed.

"That was Monday. She asked you to just go for a walk in the park like she and her brother's used to do every Wednesday just before it got too dark. She has never asked you before because she was afraid you'd laugh and think it stupid but now that she feels closer to you she felt ok to ask and what did you say? 'Sorry Keely, I have to sort out something for Sookie, its important'" she said and he looked at her.

"No I didn't...did I?" he asked and she sighed and nodded.

"Shit" he said and she nodded and he ran down and into the tunnel and then out and went to Keely's bedroom.

"...It's awful Jess. I hate her! I barely even know her but from what Pam told me and Chow and a few others, she sounds like a nightmare. She whines, she thinks everyone will just fall at her feet because she has blonde hair and no brain and worst of all... Eric's falling for it. I asked him to take me for my dusk walk and he didn't even look up from his computer saying it was important that he did something for that stupid, blonde red-neck. If it wasn't for the fact that Eric and Bill forbid me from it, I'd have had her as breakfast by now" he heard her say and sighed. He went back to his office and saw the papers and website he'd used to try and help Sookie find Godric's kidnapper. He glared and closed the search and started a new one. Five hours later, his credit card was maxed out and his new daughter had everything teenage girls wanted.

Keely frowned as Pam dragged her outside and wouldn't let her look.

"Pam, where are we going I can't be bothered hunting there's food inside" she protested.

"Who mentioned hunting?" Eric's voice asked.

"I am not talking to you. Pam let me go, I'm storming away and neither of you is allowed to follow me" she huffed and then Pam pulled away her hands and Keely gasped and stared as she saw the brand new dark Blue Audi sitting next to Eric's black Jaguar. "Is that..." she began and Eric smiled.

"All yours Angel, have a look inside" he said and she smiled and ran forwards and then saw the piles of gifts in the back seats.

"Are those mine too?" she asked and Eric smiled.

"Yes, there are a few there I want you to share with Jessica but yes" he said and she smiled and then screamed happily. She ran forwards and wrapped her arms around him and he laughed and picked her up, spinning her around as Pam smiled with a laugh, which was reserved for only Keely and Eric.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she screamed and he laughed and then he and Pam helped her carry her new things into the apartment.

"You have the night off to...squeal" Pam said and Keely smiled as Eric walked over and sat with her as Pam left.

"I love you Keely Adams" he said and held out a large but flat box.

"What's that?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I know you hate your father and I know that you no longer what anything to do with him. Pam suggested this" he said and lifted the lid and she frowned when she saw the Offical looking paper.

"What is it?" she asked and he smiled.

"It's adoption papers. I adopt you and you will never again have to have anything to do with that...monster" he said and she looked at him.

"Where do I sign?" she asked and he smiled and she signed her name where he pointed and then reached into his pocket and pulled out another box.

"What's that?" she asked and he smiled and opened it and saw a beautiful necklace.

"I have a ring and Pam has a Bracelet, she thought you would prefer a necklace" he said and she looked at him as he fastened it around her neck.

"What does it mean?" she asked and he smiled.

"It has my family crest on it. You are now officially Keely Northman" he said and she smiled and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back before leaving her to ring and call Jessica, so the two could giggle and squeal over her new gifts.

Jessica sighed as Bill explained that she was to go to Dallas with him and Sookie.

"...this is going to be so boring" she muttered and then heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" she said and walked to the front door. She opened it and sighed when she saw Eric and Pam.

"I see you were told about our little trip" Eric said and she frowned.

"We're all going?" she asked.

"Just me, Sookie, You and Bill" Eric replied.

"Don't forget me" Jessica heard Keely say and then gasped as her best friend pushed past her maker and Jessica saw her best friend's new look. Her normally long brown hair was now just past her shoulders and curled perfectly as always.

"You're hair" Jessica gasped.

"Don't you like it?" Keely gasped with a sad look and Jessica smiled and pulled the brunette into the house.

"You look amazing, I love it. It looks great for you" she said and Keely smiled.

"I no longer look so much like mum" she said and Jessica smiled and the two ran off to go and gossip in Jessica's bedroom.

Pam, Eric and Bill shared an amused look as they listened to the two giggling.

"We get a limo to the airport!" they heard Jessica scream excitedly.

"I am so glad I ain't going" Pam said and Eric smiled.

"Well Dallas won't be boring that's for sure" Eric said and Bill and Sookie nodded.

"She doesn't like me does she?" Sookie asked and Pam and Eric looked at her.

"No" they said honestly and she sighed.

"Because of what happened with Lafayette" she said.

"No shit" Pam said and Sookie sighed.

"I didn't mean to be so mean but well, she started it" Sookie said.

"You did actually by hitting Eric" Pam replied.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Vampire's are closer to their makers than you will ever understand. Hitting Eric hurt Keely which is why she hates you" Pam said coldly.

"Well we just came to let Jessica know she wouldn't be alone in Dallas" Eric said and then he got up.

"Come on Keely" he called and Sookie watched the brunette appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" she heard Jessica say and then the two hugged and then the three vampire's vanished leaving Sookie with Bill and Jessica again.

Keely watched with a smile as Eric glamoured the pilot who had refused to fly just two vampire's to Dallas.

"Would you like to try?" he asked and she nodded with a smile and he grinned.

"Come here" he said and she walked over and stood in front of him.

"Lean in close so you can catch his eye" he said and she nodded and the man then moved his eyes slowly from Eric's eyes to Keely's.

"Ok now just clear your mind" he said and she could feel the slight tingle of power and smiled.

"Let yourself just be" Eric said and then looked down at her.

"Feel it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Now bring his mind into yours" he said and she nodded and felt the connection and smiled.

"This is so cool, I can honestly make him to do anything?" she asked and he nodded.

"Just tell him slowly and firmly" he clarified and she nodded.

"Hop up and down on one foot" she said and Eric chuckled as she giggled as the pilot began to hop on his left foot.

"Ok, touch your nose" she said and he did as she said and she laughed.

"Ok stop playing with him" Eric chuckled and she smiled and dropped the connection and then gave him a sweet smile.

"Will you please take us to Dallas? I promise it will be ok" she said softly and sweetly.

"Of course miss" he said and she smiled and Eric followed her onto the private jet.

"That was very well done" Eric complimented and she smiled and then he helped her into the travel coffin and then closed and locked it up and then got into his own.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning, Vackra" he said.

"Morning Eric" she said softly as she fell asleep due to the upcoming sun. He smiled gently and then closed and locked his own coffin and then felt the plane take off. He woke the next night and gasped when he saw Keely's coffin was open. He ran off the plane and then sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw her with the pilot making him run around like a dog chasing its tail. He frowned as she leaned over and whispered into the man's ear then pulled away.

"Keely what did you..." he began.

"Rebecca Horton is a stuck up bitch who let Jason Briggs shag her in the church!" the man shouted and he gasped as his newest daughter burst out laughing.

"Keely!" he shouted and she looked at him, laughing.

"Sorry" she laughed and he sighed and rolled his eyes before dragging her into the awaiting car.

"She's new" he said when he saw the driver looking at them. Eric sighed and pulled his daughter to their adjoining rooms as she tried to glamour the bellboy.

"Let him go" he said and heard her sigh.

"Party pooper" she muttered and he smirked at her.

"They have humans on room service" he said and she gasped and he laughed as she ran off and he found her in their suite looking at the red vampire menu.

"They have an AB Positive human here?" she asked and he looked at her.

"If it's on the menu, I would have to say yes" he replied and she grinned and called for the AB negative person, a while later the person arrived and he rolled his eyes as she vanished into her room with the AB Positive male human.

Bill entered Jessica's room and smiled when he saw her and Keely laughing at a movie they were watching.

"Hey Bill" the two greeted and he smiled.

"Me and Sookie are going out, Eric is down the hall" he said and they nodded and he left the room.

Eric frowned as Keely entered the common area of their suite as he fed from a pretty redhead.

"I thought you were staying with Jessica" he said, pulling back and seeing her eyes dart to the woman's neck where he'd bitten her.

"I...erm..." she stuttered licking her lips and he smiled.

"Do you mind?" he asked and the redhead shook her head and turned her neck to Keely.

"Can I?" she asked and he smirked.

"Enjoy yourself, Angel" he said and kissed her forehead and left the room, to go and meet his partner in the hotel Camilla bar.

"Hello?" asked a voice and Patrick Adams frowned.

"Hello? If this is a joke..." he began.

"Patrick?" he heard a female voice he'd know anywhere ask softly.

"Keely" he gasped.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Are you ok? How are you? Did someone hurt you?" he began and heard her sigh.

"What did daddy say to you?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said and she sighed, remembering that Bill had wiped her parent's memories.

"But Kaleb told me you're a vampire" he said and she gasped.

"Kaleb?" she asked.

"Yeah, he told me what happened with Jessica. Hayden doesn't remember but he said that he'd refused to let Bill delete his memory of you" he replied.

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

"No, of course not, you're my baby sister, I could never hate you. I'm just glad you got out of this hole. I'm doing my best to get the others but it's hard when your dad is the judge" he said and she sighed.

"I know. I didn't want to be bitten. I was kidnapped and so was Jessica, the next thing I knew I was waking up in a grave with a mouthful of soil" she said and he sighed.

"The vampire's you're with are they nice to you?" he asked.

"They're not saints but they treat me a million times better than mummy and daddy ever did. They got me all these wonderful clothes and shoes and jewellery and a car! They bought me a car Patrick" she said happily and he smiled.

"I'm so happy you got away Kel. I hated not being able to save you and the others. I'm sorry it had to be this kind of away but you're safe right?" he asked.

"I feel so safe I could cry...but I won't since I cry blood and it's really gross" she replied and he laughed.

"You sound exactly the same" he said.

"I look the same, only pale and well I have fangs" she said.

"Where are you Kel?" he asked.

"Dallas right now normally I live in Shreveport, just outside Bon Temp with Eric Northman" she replied.

"You work at Fangtasia?" he asked and she gasped.

"Patrick, how do you know about that bar?" she asked.

"Jason told me about it. He said he went once" he said and she gasped.

"Jason Stackhouse was at Fangtasia. Ok that, I don't believe" she said.

"Well believe it Kel. He met some girl there" he said.

"I really miss you Patrick and Kaleb and Josh" she said and he could hear her whimpering.

"Hey you said crying was gross, stop it" he said and she sniffled.

"I'm sorry, I just...I thought being a vampire would be so awful but I love it. I'm free Rick. My maker or, well daddy, is the owner and Sheriff so he's in charge. No one picks on me or bullies me or even touches me now. The other vampires I know are all so nice to me and Pam, that's Eric's other daughter, she really treats me like a little sister, kind of like you do. Then I start to think about you guys and I feel so guilty that I'm having the time of my...life while you're all still suffering and I...I feel so bad" she cried and he sighed.

"Oh Kel, please don't cry. You know I hate it" he said and she sniffled.

"I'm sorry" she said and he sighed.

"We love you Keely. We don't care where you are or how you got there, as long as it's away from here and you're safe. I don't care if you moved to Mars as long as you called every now and then to tell me you're ok" he said.

"I'm amazing Patrick" she said.

"When will you be home?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know why we're here. Eric said it was something to do with this missing vampire Godric, who you will never believe this, is 2000 years old" she said and he gasped.

"2000? Are you sure Kel?" he asked.

"Yeah, apparently he's real close with Eric and so we're here to try and find him" she said.

"Special vampire agents of the FBI" he laughed and she giggled, making him smile.

"It's been a long time since I heard you laugh Keely" he said.

"I seem to laugh all the time now and I can't remember the last time I felt scared out of my mind" she said softly.

"I'm so happy for you Kel, ring me when you get back to Shreveport, I'm coming to Fangtasia to see you" he said.

"Really Patrick?" she asked and he smiled at the excitement in her soft, sweet voice.

"Of course, I would bring the others but I doubt they'd get in. I will bring you a few things, what do you need?" he asked.

"Nothing. I told you, Eric gives me everything I want and need Patrick. Just bring you" she replied and he smiled.

"I can do that no worries" he said and she laughed and he smiled brighter.

"Boy! You better get off that phone before I come up there and beat it from you!" they both heard their father shout.

"Ring me" he said.

"I swear Patrick" she replied before he hung up. He sat back on his bed and then turned and looked at the picture on his bedside table. It was him, Keely, Kaleb and Josh on Keely's 15th birthday and she was smiling but there was still sadness and worry in her eyes, which he hoped that the vampire's could get rid of. He had never met a vampire but if they could save his sister then they were ok with him.

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes as he paced the house of Godric and listened to Godric's two co-workers, his second in Command, a Spanish woman called Isabel, and a cowboy named Stan. He looked to his right and saw Keely sitting down, playing with the new phone he'd bought her, ignoring the adults around her.

"Are you sure Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the sun?" Eric asked and both Isabel and Stan looked at him.

"Yes" Stan answered.

"No" Isabel answered at the same time.

"They are the only ones with the organisation and man-power" Stan explained.

"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about. 2,000 years old" Isabel said.

"Old don't make you smart" Stan commented.

"Beside's there's no proof" Isabel added, looking at the male beside her.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it" Sookie said.

"That's my job" she added.

"There's no reason to wait. We can take these fanatics down. Full out attack, exterminate them like the vermin they are. Leave no trace" Stan said and Eric saw Keely roll her eyes and look at the man.

"Hmm Vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it, fucking brilliant" she said sarcastically and Stan glared at her as Eric smirked at his new daughter.

"I doubt the king of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda" Bill said.

"Fuck that. The great revelation is the greatest mistake we ever made" Stan said.

"Don't. Use Godric to make our own little power play" Isabel snarled at him.

"You're completely incompetent! What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?" Eric snarled and they all looked at him as Isabel and Stan glared at him and Keely stood up and stood beside her furious maker, ready to defend him.

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory, you have no voice here" Isabel growled as she walked towards the tall blonde, making Eric and Keely glare.

"Yeah Sherriff, why don't you run back down to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets" Stan said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Eric replied firmly and saw Keely smirk.

"And I am no one's puppets" Sookie snapped at the Cowboy, who just smirked at her.

"What we need is a plan" Bill said.

"I have a plan" Stan answered.

"It's not a plan, it a movie" Isabel said and Stan looked at her.

"It's not a movie, its war" he replied he said and looked at a glaring Eric.

"Idiots" he hissed and then walked out of the room, Keeling following him, obediently.

"I thought you said this Godric guy was smart?" she asked and he looked at her as they sat in the living room of the house they were currently in.

"He is" he said and she scoffed.

"Then why in the hell does he have those to idiots, as you so rightly called them, working as next in command? What happened? Was the neighbour monkey too busy" she ranted and he smirked at her.

"I feel the same Angel but sadly, I have no sway here. I am the oldest here without Godric but in Vampire politics, age doesn't count for much" he said and she sighed.

"Well there's got to be something we can do. If we leave it up to those two dunderheads, Godric will remain wherever he is until...well forever" she said and he nodded.

"I know" he said and she sighed and sat beside him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"We'll think of something...well you normally do" she said.

"I just sit there and look cute" she added and he chuckled as she smiled sweetly at him, fluttering her long dark lashes.

"...you ranchero poser!" they heard Isabel shout as they entered the room and Keely and Eric looked at each other and then she spotted a vase. She smirked and picked it up and handed it to Eric with a smirk. He returned the vase and threw it into the wall, smashing it breaking up the fight instantly.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich and you stand there spitting and scratching like infants" Eric growled.

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst" Bill asked.

"No" Stan said.

"Impossible" Isabel said.

"Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport" Sookie said angrily and Keely glanced at Eric, who was glaring at Stan and Isabel.

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming" Bill growled and Eric walked forwards, angrily.

"Explain" Eric said, looking at Stan and Isabel.

"Unless it was you" Stan and Isabel both said and Keely rolled her eyes. They were worse than preschoolers!


	11. Chapter 11

"Look if you argue anymore I'm either gonna fall asleep or start screaming so this is what we're gonna do" Sookie snapped and they all looked at her.

"I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun" she carried on and Eric and Bill looked at her as Keely simply raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not" Bill said.

"Let her speck" Eric said and they all ignored Stan's frustrated growl.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one there knows who I am, I just pretend I wonna join their church and check out all their thoughts" Sookie explained.

"No" Bill said.

"During the day none of us can help you" Bill added.

"It'll only take a little while, really Bill, its simple" Sookie muttered.

"Waste of time" Stan said as he walked across the room to pick up a cowboy hat.

"Or we could drink them all, I want no part of this" he added before he left. Eric and Keely looked at each other.

"There's no easier way to find out if they're involved" Isabel said.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it" Eric said and looked at Bill then Sookie.

"The decision is made" he said and Sookie nodded as Bill glared at Eric.

"A few words" Bill said and Eric nodded and they walked away.

"Keely" Eric called and she walked after them and they stood by the fireplace.

"You knew it would come to this" Bill hissed.

"She was just clawed and poisoned by a creature we don't know and we can't find and now, in Dallas, you're playing with her life" Bill growled.

"It's no game to me" Eric said and Keely and Bill looked at him.

"All this for a colleague? for the Sheriff of area 9? Why?" Bill asked and Keely looked closely at her own maker, feeling his hurt and worry then she remembered a conversation she'd had with Pam.

"A vampire will always love their maker, no matter what they do or how they treat you, a vampire and their maker is the strongest bond in the world. You might not see one another for hundreds of years, maybe even thousands, but the pain, the love, the trust all of it is still there and still real. You might love Eric and in time you might still love him but even if after some serious fight, you may leave and not see each other for a 1000 years but, you will still love him, with at least some part of your being" she explained.

"Even Eric? It won't just be one sided will it? Like I'll love him but he'll hate me" she said and Pam smiled.

"No, it is both sided, perhaps even stronger for the maker, in this case Eric. He will love you until the end of his life or yours, whichever is first and that love will never die and never fade" Pam said and she nodded and went back to work.

Keely gasped and saw Bill look at her as did Eric and she looked at her maker, softly.

"He's your maker isn't he? That's why it means so much" she said softly and he looked at her.

"Yes" he said and she sighed as Bill looked at them, stunned.

Eric frowned as he watched Keely looking out of the window.

"What's wrong Vackra?" he asked and she looked at him with a soft but sad smile.

"I miss my family. My brothers mostly but my mum every now and then, she was just as much a victim as I was but she never wanted to leave. She had been that messed up by him that all the time she thought she was doing good things. He made her believe that she deserved everything that he did to her...and so did I. My older brother Patrick, he wanted so much to help us, me really but da...father always caught him. He was beaten and hurt so many times because he tried to help me. I told him more times than I can count to just leave it. I would get used to it. He used to get so mad when I said that. He'd take me with him wherever he went, just because he didn't want to leave me alone with that man. I remember he took me on a date once. His date got so mad that she made him choose between me and her. He picked me of course and told her that if she couldn't handle me then he didn't want her. She never said a word to him again but she forever hated me" she mused softly as he stood behind her.

"I know that I'm safe now and he can't hurt me but I feel so bad" she said and he frowned at her.

"Why?" he asked and she sighed.

"I have two younger brothers, Kaleb and Josh. They are my father's pride and joy but he'll hurt them too if he thinks they deserve it. I have spent the past month, thinking of how this affected my life and my friends and how I would be with it, that I never thought about how it would change their lives. How it would destroy them to not have me around but I know they're happy I got away but, now they're alone. I practically raised Kaleb since mummy was always stoned or drunk or so badly hurt she couldn't move. When I stood in that car lot with all of you around me and Jessica, I thought of nothing else but him coming to rescue us. I thought that whatever he would do to me, would be better than this but...now I'm here and I'm ok and I know I'm safe, I just feel so guilty that I got away and they didn't" she said and he gasped when he saw the blood tears on her face. He pulled her forwards and she clung to him as she sobbed and he hugged her tightly.

"Shh Vackra it's ok" he said and she looked up at him.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?" she asked and he smiled.

"No, you're leaning Swedish, find out yourself" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Mean" she pouted and he smiled.

"Only for you" he said and she laughed softly.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, just around the grounds, I swear I won't bite anyone" she said and he nodded.

"I might not be here when you return, I have a meeting" he said and she nodded and he kissed her forehead and she grabbed her shoes and left the room and ran down the stairs and to the pool and smiled.

"Midnight swim?" she heard a male's voice ask and turned and saw a man looking at her.

"So?" she asked.

"Should you be all tucked up in your bed sweetheart? All the bad creatures come out at night" he said and she looked at him.

"Your point is?" she asked and he smirked.

"My point is you look like lunch" he replied and she glared and ducked as he jumped at her. She turned and he fell into the pool. He came to the surface and glared at her.

"Well this lunch is so fresh it's walking away" she hissed and he glared.

"Vampire" he said and she smirked.

"What gave me away? The speed or the skin?" she asked and then went back inside the hotel.

"Ah Keely there you are" she heard Eric say and saw him talking to a pretty brunette.

"Keely this is Lorena, Lorena this is my new progeny, Keely" Eric said and the two smiled to each other.

"It's nice to meet you" Lorena said and Keely smiled.

"Likewise, Eric would you please get Jessica for me? Bill is with...her and I refuse to go near her when I am getting hungry, since you forbid me from having the bitch as breakfast...or any other meal" she said and he looked at her.

"Why don't you two ladies get to know each other? You might have more in common than you think" he said and kissed Keely's forehead and walked away.

"So how old are you?" Lorena asked.

"A month, it's so embarrassing. Everyone here is at least a hundred and I feel like such a loser" she said and Lorena smiled.

"I loved being a baby vampire, all the fun, none of the work" she replied and Keely smiled.

"So do you know Bill?" she asked and Keely nodded.

"He isn't so bad, a little dull and stiff but I'd rather him than his stupid, bitchy, blonde tramp" she said.

"The waitress?" she asked and Keely nodded.

"Sookie Stackhouse. I mean what kind of name is that for a start and why in the hell does Bill want some blonde, red-neck waitress with rocks for brains?" she asked and Lorena grinned.

"Eric was right" she said and Keely frowned slightly.

"About what? I've come to realise that Eric can be very mean sometimes so for all I know he could have told you I was stupid" she said and Lorena laughed.

"He said that you were a perfect daughter. Beautiful, smart, funny and the perfect candidate for a vampire" he said and Keely sighed.

"I don't know about that, there are times when I think I was better off as a human" she said.

"I know how you feel but at least now, you don't have to worry about getting old" she replied and Keely laughed.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't mind being a vampire" she said and Lorena smiled.

"He also said I would like you" she said and Keely looked at the older brunette.

"Do you?" she asked and Lorena smiled and sat beside the brunette as they entered the bar.

"Very much" she said and Keely smiled.

"If you hate Sookie as much as I do then I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" she said and Lorena smiled and then they began talking about Lorena's 500 years of life as they waited for Eric to come down with Jessica.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorena smiled as a familiar brunette entered her suite.

"Just woke up I see" she said and Keely sighed.

"My curls came out and Pam isn't here and she didn't teach me how to do them myself" she said and Lorena smiled.

"Sit down and I'll get you something really special to wear and we'll go out for the night" she said and Keely smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like fun" she said and Lorena smiled and went to her room and grabbed a blood red dress, matching lipstick and her curling iron.

"Do I look ok?" she asked and Lorena smiled. Keely looked 19 even 20 years old with her new look. Her blood red lips and the matching dress that showed her very athletic but perfectly developed 17 year old body.

"You look beautiful, now let's go and show Eric and then we can go" she said and Keely nodded and led Lorena to Eric and hers suite.

"Eric" she called and he entered and then stopped and looked at her.

"Well? Too much, you like or you hate it?" she asked and he smiled and looked as smiling Lorena.

"You did a brilliant job, Lorena. She looks beautiful" he said and she smiled.

"I thought we could have a girls night out" she said and he nodded.

"Jessica?" he asked and Keely giggled as Lorena smiled.

"Keely went to ask her to come and found the young girl defying orders and having sex with some human boy" Lorena said and Keely smiled.

"I always knew there was a fighter in Jess" she said and he chuckled.

"Well then you girls have fun and be home before dawn" he said and Lorena smiled.

"I'll have her back by 4" she said and he nodded and the two smiled at him and left.

"Where are we going?" Keely asked and Lorena smiled.

"I know a great place" she said and Keely nodded and bite her lip at the attention of men, she had never really had before.

"You ok?" Lorena asked and she looked at the older brunette.

"Never had male attention like this before" she said and Lorena smiled.

"Head up high Keely, you look beautiful and you will have men throwing themselves at your feet. Love it, embrace it, enjoy it" she said and Keely smiled.

"Well then, bring on the boys" she said and Lorena smiled as they left the hotel.

"You have got to be joking me? This is the headquarters of the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric scoffed the next night.

"That's their army? Scared little boys with bibles and crossbows?" Keely added with a raised eyebrow and Isabel sighed.

"Do not underestimate them. Support for their movement is growing. Their leadership camps are overflowing with self-righteous extremists all willing and ready to die for their cause" she said and Keely smiled.

"That can be arranged quite easily, I'm hungry" Keely said and Eric gently took her hand, stopping her from moving.

"Not until we know for sure the Fellowship has Godric" Isabel said and Keely sighed.

"And how do we do that? Not like we can waltz on over and ask" Keely said and Isabel shrugged.

"That, I don't know" she said.

"What about your boy, Hugo...and Sookie" Eric asked and Keely held back her mean comment about the stupid blonde, who was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"They've been in there too long" Eric said.

"There's no sign of alarm. And if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it" Isabel replied.

"I felt something earlier, but it passed. He's ok now" she said and Keely and Eric nodded, watching the boys and the church.

"Tell me, what is it that you find so fulfilling about a human relationship?" Keely asked curiously.

"They feel much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent. Exciting. Maybe because their lives are so temporary" Isabel said and Eric looked at Keely then back at the church.

"Yes, they certainly don't keep well" he replied.

"Don't you find the prospect of him growling old, sickly, crippled somewhat...repulsive?" Keely asked and looked at Isabel.

"No, I find it curious. Like a science project" she replied and Eric cracked a small smile as Keely smiled.

"How does Bill Compton feel about your interest in Sookie?" Isabel asked.

"I am not interested in Sookie...and even less in how Bill Compton feels" he said and Keely snorted.

"Yeah and I don't want a Gucci handbag" she said, rolling her eyes as Eric glared at her and Isabel gave an amused look.

"My only interest is finding Godric" Eric said and Keely sighed and gently took hold of his arm.

"Of course" Keely smirked and he glanced at her.

"Don't look at me like that" he said and she smiled and looked back at the church.

"Do you really believe these fools could overpower a vampire such as Godric and hold him for weeks?" Eric asked as the three watched the human males walk around with crossbows in front of their precious church.

"Stan is sure of it. But I have known Godric a long time. It's hard to imagine anything could overpower him" Isabel said and Keely looked at the woman and then at Eric.

"Not anything human" he muttered and she sighed.

"So now what do we do?" Keely asked.

"We go back to the hotel and make a plan" Eric decided and they all ran back to the hotel. Keely gritted her teeth as she, Eric, Isabel and Stan walked along the hall towards Eric and Keely's suite.

"Maybe the little rats have run off, joined the Fellowship themselves" Stan said.

"Careful, Hugo is mine" Isabel warned.

"Oh please. If you cared about him so much, we'd have been in that church hours ago" he scoffed.

"With no plan, no exit strategy? That's why you'll never be Sheriff Stan. You don't think" Isabel said.

"And you're too chickenshit to act" Stan bite back and Keely growled slightly and felt Eric grab her hand.

"Which is why we've been getting Godric's coffee for the last 40 years. And you..." Stan said and Keely and Eric looked at him.

"Fellowship has your maker and your telepath and still you do nothing" he said and Keely clicked out her fangs and then watched Eric grab Stan and shove him backwards, holding him against the wall.

"Are you questioning my loyalty Stan?" he growled.

"Just trying to return Godric to his rightful position" he replied.

"Oh really because I think maybe you have another agenda" Keely growled and Stan glared at her but wasn't stupid enough to comment with her maker holding him to the wall.

"Maybe you think starting a war with the Fellowship will distract us from the truth, that you're so starved for power, you murdered Godric for his title" Eric snarled.

"That is a lie" Stan growled, deeply.

"How dare you accuse me?" Stan growled and Keely placed a hand on Eric's chest and gently pulled him away.

"Eric, we don't know that. There's no proof" she said, softly.

"Not yet, but I will find it" Eric said, without looking at her.

"And when I do there will be no mercy" Eric growled, moving back, pulling Keely to his side, as a calming presence.

"In the meantime you two can stand here and quibble over his position or run into that church and kill them all. I no longer care" he said and then walked over and stood by the doorway, clinging to Keely.

"If Godric is gone, nothing will bring back what I have lost" he said softly and Keely stayed silent when she saw the blood tear before they entered the suite and Eric kissed her forehead and went off to his room, closing the door.

"Fangtasia, what you want?" Pam's voice asked.

"Well hello to you too sis" Keely said.

"Keely, how are you cupcake?" Pam asked in her special happy voice.

"I'm ok but I don't think Eric is. Something bad is happening here Pam and no one has a clue what it is" she said.

"How are you and Eric? Are you hurt? Dying?" Pam asked and she sighed.

"No but something happened with Godric, Pam and it's really getting to Eric and I have no idea what to do" she said.

"Go and talk to him" Pam replied.

"What am I meant to say, Pam? I am barley a month old, how the hell do I comfort him with this?" she asked.

"You don't really need to do a lot. Sit beside him and he will do what he needs to" she said and Keely sighed.

"I guess. I'll call you tomorrow, let you know what's happening" she said.

"Ok and sweetie" Pam said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Tell him you love him" she said and Keely smiled.

"Sure, want me to say that's from you as well?" she asked and Pam laughed softly.

"He'd laugh his fangs out if he heard me say that...so yeah" Pam decided and Keely smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow" she said.

"Bye Cupcake" Pam said and they hung up. Keely changed into a pair of black jeans and a black top and sky blue jacket with a pair of black converse and then went across the suite and gently knocked on Eric's door before she entered and walked over and saw him curled up on the bed. She sighed and walked around and sat beside him, gently taking his hand.

"I know there's nothing I can say that will make it hurt any less but we love you Eric. Me and Pam" she said and he smiled gently.

"You I believe but Pam...yeah not so much" he said and she smiled.

"She means it Eric, I know she does" she said softly and he gently pulled on her arm and she lay beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"The last time I did this, you were becoming a vampire. I could felt your skin grow cold, I felt your heart stop and I know it sounds strange but, it was one of the best nights of my life" he said softly and she smiled and held onto his arms as he hugged her.


	13. Chapter 13

"...Tell him Sookie Stackhouse is in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun church. She said the Sheriff's there and she's in some kind of trouble" they heard a male voice say and both stood and raced out of the room, down the stairs, out of the hotel and towards the Fellowship Church.

"What is the plan exactly? We can't just barge in there" Keely asked as they ran.

"There's no time, we get in, we get Sookie, Godric and Hugo and we get out" he said and looked at her.

"Now is not the time to get insecure Keely. You are a vampire and you will be fine, I promise. I will not let anything happen to you" he said and she nodded, filled with confidence thanks to his reassuring smile and the love she felt from him as they raced to the church.

"Ok now what?" Keely said as they looked at the church.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Eric smirked and she looked at him.

"At home with my sense of humour and my courage" she replied and he smirked.

"Well then, looks like we're gonna have to wing it" he said and she followed him. People began screaming as they burst into the main foyer.

"Bill?" she heard Sookie call and rolled her eyes.

"No. I am here my child, down here" she heard a male's voice say and raced after Eric as he flew down a long hall and then down a set of stairs. She stopped and saw a man who looked only maybe a year or so older than her in all white and Sookie on the ground, inside a cage of sorts.

"Godric" Eric said and she almost gasped. 2000 years old and yet he looked about 18-19 years old. Keely watched Eric get down on one knee in front of the young man and looked at the two males and then glanced at Sookie who just shrugged.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me" Godric said and Eric nodded slightly.

"I had no other choice. These savages, they...they seek to destroy you" Eric said, softly and Keely could feel the love, friendship and trust between the two males.

"I'm aware of what they have planned" Godric said and then Keely spotted an unconscious male.

"This one betrayed you" Godric said.

"He's with the Fellowship, they sent a trap for us" Sookie said.

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked, seeing his maker's face.

"I require very little blood anymore" Godric said and Eric, Keely and Sookie gasped as an alarm began going off.

"Save the human, go on" Godric said and Eric and Keely looked at him.

"I am not leaving here without you" Eric protested.

"I can take care of myself" Godric answered.

"Eric we need to go" Keely gasped and he looked at her.

"Spill no blood on your way out. Go" Godric ordered and Eric nodded and gently pushed Keely towards the stairs, following after her and Sookie.

"That was Godric?" Keely asked and he nodded.

"Yes" he said and she smiled slightly.

"I was expecting someone...older looking" she said and he grinned at her.

"I felt that" he said and she looked at him.

"Felt what?" she asked and Eric smirked at her.

"The rush of excitement" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Northman" she said and he grinned as they walked up the stairs and hide behind a doorframe. Keely looked around the corner and saw the human's being led out of the church as some guy spouted crap over the loudspeaker.

"I could have you out in seconds" Eric muttered.

"There are kids out there" Keely protested and he looked at her.

"I might be a vampire but I am not harming anyone younger than 18 Eric, no way" she said and he sighed.

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us" he replied and she sighed and looked away, knowing he was right.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked and Keely rolled her eyes.

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgement. He would kill every child in this church to save you" Eric replied.

"Why aren't you?" she replied back and he looked at her as did Keely.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you both out, that's all" he replied.

"He's your maker isn't he?" Sookie said and Eric and Keely looked at her.

"Don't use words you don't understand" he said and she looked at him.

"You have a lot of love for him" she said and he looked at her.

"Don't use words I don't understand" he replied and Keely gave a small amused smile. She looked back around the doorframe and saw a group of older men with silver chains around them and stakes.

"Anger or sexy?" Keely smirked and he looked at her.

"Now who's full of confidence?" he asked and she smiled.

"I don't wonna die, so if I have to strip to get them to let me out, I will" she said and he rolled his eyes and went to walk past her and towards the humans.

"Eric no" Sookie hissed and he looked at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Trust me" he whispered and Keely watched, amused, as did Sookie as Eric walked over to the group, looking like a very tall, very strange looking human-like person.

"Hey y'all how's it goin'" he said with a perfect accent making Sookie and Keely stare at him

"Steve stent me over to man the exit here. I think I can take it from here" he said and Keely had to force back a laugh.

"By yourself?" one guy asked.

"Er...yeah" Eric replied.

"You're big and all but there's a vampire on the loose" he said and Keely smirked.

"Technically there are three" she muttered, ignoring Sookie's reaction in favour of watching Eric and the group of humans.

"Oh" Eric said lamely and Keely rolled her eyes.

"Where's your stake?" asked another one of the group.

"Oh dang, I forgot" he said and Keely looked at her maker.

"Did he just say dang?" she asked and Sookie nodded and Keely grinned.

"Pam ain't gonna believe me about this little field trip" she muttered.

"...I can't do that. Get your own" she heard the guy reply to whatever Eric has said.

"I'd very much like to burrow your stake" Eric said and Keely smirked.

"Glamouring is so cool" she muttered and Sookie looked at her.

"You are only a baby right?" she asked and Keely nodded.

"Barely a month" she said and Sookie nodded.

"I dread to think of you at Eric's age" she said and Keely smirked.

"Don't worry about it, powder-puff you'll be long gone by then" she said and ignored the Blonde's huff.

"Stake!" Sookie cried and Keely rushed forwards pulling back the guy that had almost staked her maker and punched him, sending him flying backwards as Eric quickly got rid of another and then held the youngest against the wall, with the boys own stake to his cheek.

"Eric, you don't have to kill him" Sookie said.

"Yeah but it would be more fun" Keely muttered as the two other man ran off. She watched the man slide down the wall to the ground and then opened the door slightly and saw a group of people with guns, silver chains and stakes.

"Ok people are coming and I don't think it's the welcoming committee" she said as Eric looked at the group over her head.

"Those bullets are wood, you'll never make it through" the man said and Keely let out a small whimper and Eric grabbed her hand.

"Through the sanctuary" Sookie said and they nodded and rushed towards the large hall, Sookie having to skip to keep up with the two vampires.

"Where's the exit?" Keely asked.

"Back that way" Sookie said and pointed to the far end of the hall.

"There are several exits actually, for you the easiest one takes you straight to hell" said a guy in a white suit as they stopped and looked at him. Keely glanced around and saw the groups of humans walk in.

"Let us leave. Save yourselves. No one has to die" Sookie said but no one listened as Eric and Keely shared a look and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it then let go.

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan" the man said and Keely raised an eyebrow at him.

"You vampire's cast the first stone by killing my family" he carried on.

"The lines have been drawn, you're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon" he finished.

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff, he's bound to send for help" Sookie warned as Eric and Kelly looked around.

"I'm not concerned with Godric, any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we got one right here" he said and Eric and Keely glanced at each other.

"I'll be fine" Eric said and Keely shook her head.

"No" she said and he flicked her chin affectionately.

"Oh a vampire and his whore, how sweet" the man said and Keely felt the need to show her fangs but didn't.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn" he laughed crazily and Keely gasped as did Sookie.

"No! Let him go!" Sookie screamed as Eric was held to a table by silver chains.

"Keely don't" Eric ordered and she looked at him, struggling to keep back her fangs.

"You see, just as our lord, our saviour was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world" he said.

"That doesn't make any sense, dumbass" Keely hissed and he looked at her.

"You're feisty for a young girl. How old are you? 18?" he asked and she glared at him.

"I...I...I offer myself in exchange for Godric and the two girls" Eric groaned.

"Eric no!" Keely shouted and then without thinking she ran to him, ignoring the gasps.

"She's a vamp!" one man shouted and Steve glared at the glaring Keely.

"Satan's whore" he spat and she looked at him and then Eric.

"Sure you're ok, I would help but I kinda can't" she said softly.

"Devil whore!" she heard someone shouted and then screamed when a silver chain was looped around her neck and she was dragged down the stairs and feel to her knees.


	14. Chapter 14

"Keely" Eric snarled.

"I offer myself for both girls and Godric" he repeated and Steve scoffed.

"That's noble but they're both just as despicable as you are. A whore of Satan and a child vampire, she is a traitor to her race and she...well she's just an abomination that will burn right beside you" he said and Eric growled as he heard Keely, whimpering. Steve ignored Keely and walked over to Sookie.

"I bet this marshmallow would roast up nicely" he said and they heard screams and then Bill Compton entered.

"Sookie!" he shouted and Keely managed to roll her eyes.

"Great and I was hoping for someone to help" Eric and Bill heard Keely whimper from her place curled up in a ball with silver around her neck.

"One more step vampire and the girl dies" Steve said pulling a gun to Sookie's head.

"If you shot her everyone here will die" he said loudly.

"Let her go now" Bill ordered.

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" Steve mused.

"Soldiers some more silver chains for our other vampire friend here" he said.

"Don't, he's done nothing to you" Sookie said.

"Sookie I will be fine" Bill said. Keely saw something shot the man's hand and he dropped the gun and she couldn't look around thanks to the silver.

"Let her go, fuckwad!" she heard a man's voice shout then laughed as a green paint ball hit Steve in the forehead. Keely gasped as Sookie pulled the silver chain from her and then did the same for Eric before rushing to Bill. Eric sat up and rushed over to Keely.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine" she said and he nodded and then grabbed Newlin by the throat and held him to the stone stairs.

"Eric do not kill him!" Sookie shouted.

"Kill him! Kill the mother-fucker!" the male from before shouted and Keely saw a familiar blonde male.

"Jason?" she gasped and he gasped and stared at her.

"Keely Adams?" he gasped and then she turned and slapped Newlin making Eric frown at her.

"What? He called me a whore and I stuck to the rule, no blood spilt" she said and he smirked slightly at her as she smiled.

"So he did and I see that, well done" he said and she smiled as the human's looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Go ahead murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die" Newlin said and Keely heard the accelerated human heart beat and grinned.

"No, I think it's just you" she said and Eric grinned and nodded. They heard the sound of many vampires and then sighed as Stan entered with a large group of vampires.

"Steve Newlin, you pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father" he added and Keely rolled her eyes.

"Great speech then you messed it up" she whispered and Eric nodded but didn't comment.

"Murderer!" Steve shouted and then tried to get up as Eric held him to the steps.

"Destroy them, all of them" Stan growled and people began screaming and Keely looked around and saw each human, apart from Sookie and Jason, was being held by a vampire.

"Enough!" they all heard a powerful male voice say. Eric and Keely looked up and saw Godric standing on the railing of the balcony.

"You came for me I assume" he carried on and Keely saw Eric let go of Newlin's throat.

"Underling" Godric said.

"Yes Sherriff" Stan growled.

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can co-exist" Godric said.

"Mr. Newlin?" Godric said and Eric, Keely, Sookie, Bill and everyone else looked at Steve as he sat on the stairs.

"I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for" Godric said and Keely looked at Godric and then Eric.

"Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric asked civilly.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans. Kill me" he said and kneeled in front of Eric and Keely, removing his tie, displaying his neck, making Keely's throat burn for blood.

"Kill me, do it. Jesus will protect me" He said and Eric grabbed Keely's arm, stopping her for doing as the human asked.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him but I missed it" Godric shrugged and Keely bite back a laugh at the male's nonchalant shrug, then Godric jumped from the balcony to behind Steve, appearing as only a flash of something to every human. Keely gasped as the young handsome male stood beside her, holding onto Newlin's suit jacket collar.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric asked and they all looked around but none said anything.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone" he said and the vampires let go of the scared humans.

"People go home, it's over now" Godric said and Keely looked up at Eric.

"Now can I eat him?" she asked and he chuckled slightly at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry Vackra" he said and she huffed.

"If we get to the hotel and you tell me to drink Tru Blood, I will stake you myself" she said and he gave her an amused smirk and kissed her head.

"Please don't leave me" Newlin whimpered and then Godric pushed him and he fell at Keely's feet.

"I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours" Godric said angrily.

"Come" Godric said and walked down the stairs. Keely looked at him and their eyes met and she gave him a small smile which he returned before walking on and stopping in front of Stan.

"Sir, after what these humans have done to you..." Stan began.

"I said come" Godric said and Stan sighed and moved aside to allow Godric to pass before he followed him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Eric asked as he walked over to Sookie and Bill glared at him.

"She is fine, go with your maker" Bill growled and Eric turned and saw Keely waiting for him.

"Come on Vackra" he said and she sighed.

"Would Godric or Pam tell me?" she asked and he smiled.

"I don't know" he said and she smiled.

"Guess I just found my reason for talking to Godric" she said and they left the church and saw Godric there.

"Talk to me? What for?" he asked and she felt Eric's amusement.

"To see if you'd tell me what Vackra means, Eric is being mean and not telling me" she said and he gave her a look then looked at Eric.

"Who are you Miss...?" Godric began.

"Northman" Eric said and she saw the shock on Godric's face.

"She is my new Progeny" he said and Godric smiled.

"Nice to meet you" he said and she smiled.

"You too, I've heard all about you" she aid and he smiled slightly.

"Well I have not heard anything of you, shall we?" he asked and Eric smirked as he felt Keely's shyness as she gently slipped her arm through Godric's and they walked ahead.

Keely looked at Godric as he sat in his chair looking bored and tried.

"Poor guy" she muttered.

"What makes you say that?" asked Eric's voice and she sighed.

"Well look at him. He looks bored out of his mind listening to all those people blab on and on" she said and he smirked.

"How was your walk back?" he asked and she sighed.

"Boring" she said and he looked at her with a frown.

"Isabel met us about ¼ of the way back. Then she and Stan dragged him off and I haven't been able to say more than a few words to him since, all of which consisted of 'hi', 'have you seen Eric' and 'bye'" she said and he sighed.

"I've got toys I've had longer conversations with" she said and he chuckled at her.

"You'll get a chance" he said and she sighed.

"I guess, I'm gonna go and find Isabel, see if she has anything else I can wear" she said and he looked at her.

"You look fine" he said and she sighed as he dragged her off to speak to a few people she didn't know.

"Hey Bill" she said and he looked at her.

"Where's Jess?" she asked and he sighed.

"Back in Bon Temps" he said and she frowned.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"For her own protection, I'd assumed Eric did the same for you" he said and she sighed,

"Eric won't try and protect me from everything and beside's he ain't gonna tell me to leave, knowing he'd waste his time" she said and he looked at her.

"I'm so glad I got Jessica" he said and she smirked.

"Yeah and so am I, can't say the same for Jess though" she said and he rolled his eyes as she grinned and went to find someone she knew to talk to.

"Keely" she heard Jason call and turned and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he sighed.

"Bad choices, dumb ideas and lies" he said and she nodded.

"What about you and how do you know all these Vampire's? Last I heard of you, you were off to Hamilton College" he said and she sighed.

"I was kidnapped a month ago and taken to a car lot" she said and he looked at her and she sighed.

"And well..." she began and then he gasped and jumped when she clicked out fangs.

"You're...you're...does Rick know?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah he and Kaleb both do" she said and he nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Better than home" she said and he nodded.

"I can imagine" he said and she smiled.

"Are you going to talk to Godric?" she asked and he sighed.

"I wouldn't know what to say" he said and she smiled and grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the line.

"Tell him what you feel Jason and I know you feel bad because I can feel it" she said and he nodded and she gave him a smile.

"I'll stay with you if that helps" she said and he nodded.

"Yeah thanks" he said and she nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

A while later they stood in front of Godric and Keely saw Godric smile at her and returned it and then felt Eric's amusement and saw him watching and gave him a glare which he replied to with a smirk.

"I just wanted to say, I'm real sorry for what the Fellowship put you through" Jason said with a nod and Keely rolled her eyes as he went to walk away.

"You helped save many lives today Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit" Godric said with a small appreciative smile.

"Thanks man but I don't know if I'll be wantin' to come back, any time soon" he said honestly and Godric nodded, understandingly then Jason walked away.

"Miss Northman" Godric said and she smiled.

"Keely" she said and he nodded.

"I wish to get to know Eric's new daughter" he said and she shrugged.

"You're the sheriff, it can wait until later" she said and he looked at her.

"You are very patient. Are you sure you're Eric's?" he asked and she giggled slightly.

"I remember the whole thing so yes, I'm positive" she said and he smiled.

"Meet me in the garden in 10 minutes" he aid and she nodded and walked away and then heard Eric laugh.

"You are very nosy did anyone ever tell you that?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Did he get to tell you what Vackra means?" he asked and she huffed.

"No, I still don't know" she said and then spotted Stan and smiled.

"Stan?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Keely" he said.

"Do you know what Vackra means?" she asked and he chuckled.

"If you want languages ask Isabel" he said and she nodded and walked over and asked Isabel the same question.

"Did Eric or Godric call you it?" she asked and she nodded.

"Eric does" she said and Isabel smiled.

"Then he would not be happy if I ruined it so sorry, can't say" she said and Keely huffed and then saw Eric smirking at her from across the hall and glared.

"...good boy, run along" she heard him say a while later and rolled her eyes as Jason walked away.

"You have a very sick sense of humour" she said and he grinned at her.

"So have you sometimes Vackra" he said and she glared at him.

"I will find out that means and then what will you do?" she asked and he smirked.

"You need to meet Godric" he said and she sighed and walked off and then spotted Godric waiting.

"Sorry, I was having a very annoying conversation with Eric" she said and he nodded with a smile.

"He is like that" he said and she smiled.

"Would you tell me what Vackra means?" she asked and he smiled.

"It's an old Swedish word" he said and she nodded.

"That's all I'm saying" he said and she gaped and pouted.

"Now I know where Eric gets his mean playful strake from" she said and he smiled.

"So tell me about yourself" he asked and she smiled and was about when her phone began ringing. She looked at him and he smiled, making butterflies fly into her stomach.

"Answer it, we can talk later" he said and she sighed.

"Sorry" she said and then picked it up.

"Whoever this, it better be important" she said angrily.

"Keely" Jessica said and she heard her best friend was crying.

"Jess? Honey, what's wrong?" she panicked.

"Me and Hoyt had sex in Dallas and now we just tried to do it again here and...It grew back" she said.

"Grew back? What grew back?" she asked.

"It, the barrier thing, I mean everything heals when you're a vampire. I'm gonna be a virgin forever Keely" Jessica cried and Keely gasped and sat on the grass with a stunned expression.

"Oh wow, honey, I...er...I don't know what to tell you" she said.

"I know, I just...I feel so weird and cheated" she said.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry" Keely said.

"I just feel like such a freak. I mean a virgin vampire?" she asked.

"Well I mean maybe there are operations or something. I mean you can't be the only virgin vampire" she said, soothingly.

"I guess but what if there isn't? I can't go through it again" she said and Keely sighed.

"I know" she said.

"Jess sweetie, I have to go before Eric starts looking for me but I swear I will call you later ok and we will talk all about it" she said.

"Ok, I love you" she said and Keely smiled softly.

"I love you too" she said and hung up the entered the house and saw Isabel with Hugo on his knees, battered and bruised and stood in the room and in front of Eric, who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hugo, he's your human is he not?" Godric asked calmly as blood tears welled in the Spanish woman's eyes.

"Yes he is" she admitted.

"Do you love him?" he asked and Isabel, Keely, Stan, Bill, Eric and the others in the room looked at him.

"I...I...I thought I did" she stuttered and Godric nodded as the woman began to cry silently.

"It appears you love him still" he commented said with a soft smile as Isabel sniffled slightly and Hugo made whimpering noises at her feet.

"I do. I'm sorry. But you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please" Isabel said and Godric glanced up and Keely locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile, which he faintly returned.

"You are free to go" he said and Hugo looked at him stunned as did every other vampire in the room, except Keely.

"What?" Stan growled.

"The human is free to go" he said firmly and Stan sighed but didn't argue further.

"And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here" Godric added and then looked at Isabel.

"This is a travesty" Stan said and Godric looked at the male.

"This is my verdict" Godric said finally.

"Eric?" Godric asked and he stepped forwards.

"Escort them out, make he leaves unharmed" he said and he nodded, with a blank face.

"Yes Godric" he said and then walked over, picked up Hugo by the scruff of his neck and then walked off out of the room.

"Thank you, thank you Sheriff" Isabel said and Godric looked at her and nodded and she left. Keely watched Godric leave and went after him.

"That was really nice" she said when she found him the garden.

"Nice?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, most vampire's including Eric, would have killed him without a second thought" she said and he sighed.

"I would have done" he said and looked at her.

"But then I saw your smile and I couldn't" he said and she smiled softly.

"What does my smile have to do with anything?" she asked and he smiled at her, causing more butterflies.

"It's so sweet and innocent and...pure. There's no anger in your eyes, there's no rage or hunger. They sparkle and shine with laughter and happiness. I have not seen eyes like that in a very long time. You're smile is the same, it's bright and I can't help but smile back at you. You are only a few weeks old and yet you have no greed in your eyes, no hunger for power or rage in your eyes. You have no...Darkness" he said and she smiled gently.

"My grandfather always used to tell me that, if one can live their life without anger or hate, it is a happy life, but if one can live their life with anger and hate and still be happy, that is a great life" she said and he smiled.

"He sounds like a very smart man" he said and she smiled.

"He was. He taught me a lot. I can see you are tired of this, I can tell you are sick and bored with being a vampire but have you were tried not being one?" she asked and he looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?" he asked and she smiled.

"Have you ever spent a day, sitting down somewhere and just sitting there because you can? Have you ever just walked into the rain and danced around in it, knowing people are watching and laughing at you, just because it makes you happy? I have. I have spent hours playing the rain just because it was fun and it was something that made me happy that costs nothing and hurts no one. Every Wednesday my brothers and I used to go for a walk, only around our neighbourhood, and we'd just talk and laugh about things we'd done or things we wished for. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that everything has to change. Ok so you no longer have a heartbeat, you can't go out in the sun, you have cold skin and you drink blood. So what? None of that stops you from dancing in storms at night or running through a field, even if you can cross it in seconds. You are sheriff by choice. You can walk away, you can quit. You can have the childhood you maybe didn't have when you were a child" she said and he looked at her.

"You are the youngest person here and yet maybe the smartest" he said and she smiled.

"No, just the simplest, I don't need fancy toys or gadgets to make me happy because I grew up with next to nothing. You'd be surprised how much fun it is to just run around in a thunderstorm" she said and he looked at her.

"Next rain storm at night" he said and she smiled.

"I'll be here with my welly's" she said and he chuckled.

"So what else do you have philosophies on?" he asked and she laughed and they sat outside talking.

"We better get back to your party...Sheriff" she said and he smiled at her.

"After you Miss Northman" he said and she smiled as he held open the door for her. She ignored Eric's smirk as she and Godric went into the little room and he gestured to his white chair.

"What?" she asked and he smiled.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I sat down and made you stand?" he asked and she smiled.

"The 2,000 year old kind" she said and he grinned as he gently pushed her into the chair as they began chatting about random things that entered their heads.


	16. Chapter 16

Keely smiled softly as Eric entered and the other vampires in the room left without a word. She stood to leave and then gasped and would have blushed, when Godric caught her hand and then sat down in his chair, pulling her into his lap, making her dead heart jolt, butterflies explode and Eric smirk

"The human has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he reached Mexican border" Eric said and Keely looked at her maker then Godric.

"I've arranged for an AB Negative human for you, extremely rare" Eric said and Godric nodded with a slight smile, making Keely and Eric share a look.

"Thank you...I'm not hungry" Godric replied and then looked at Keely, who gave a small and confused smile.

"You have to feed eventually" she said gently.

"I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer" Eric added with a smirk which vanished along with Keely's smile when Godric didn't look at either one of them or smile at all.

"Why wouldn't you leave when we first came for you?" Eric asked.

"They didn't treat me badly, you'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are" Godric said and Eric glared and Keely stood from Godric's lap making him look at her as she knelt beside Eric.

"They do nothing but fanned the flames of hatred for us" Eric growled slightly.

"Let's be honest, we are frightening even Keely can be frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't evolved, we've only grown more brutal. More predatory" Godric and then looked Keely and Eric.

"I don't see the danger in treated humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so" Godric said with a calm voice that had a sad undertone to it.

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?" Keely asked and Godric looked at her with a small smile that still created butterflies.

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes and what would that have proven?" he asked logically and she sighed and shared a sad look with Eric.

Eric frowned as he sat silently with Godric and Keely discussing the event of when Eric had been forced to create Keely, then heard someone arguing. He entered the living room and saw Sookie, Lorena and Bill all fighting and rolled his eyes.

"...fucking bitch! You've lost this one!" Sookie shouted and Eric watched Lorena slam Sookie into the table and then he saw Godric and Keely run in and Godric grabbed Lorena's throat, pulling her back from Sookie as Keely stood beside Eric.

"Retract your fangs, now" he ordered and Lorena's fangs vanished back into her gum.

"I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand" he asked coldly and Lorena nodded.

"Yes sheriff" Lorena forced herself to say and Godric let her go.

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous and a loyal friend to our kind and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us" Godric said and Lorena looked at him as Keely stepped back, closer to Eric.

"She provoked me" she replied, angrily.

"And you provoke me. You disrupt the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. But I haven't, why is that?" he asked and Lorena sighed slightly.

"It's...your choice" she replied softly.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You're still a savage and I fear for all of us, Humans and Vampires if this behaviour persists" he warned and turned to Bill and Sookie.

"You" he said and Bill stepped forward.

"You seem to know her" Godric said and Bill looked at the ground, ashamed of his maker.

"Yes Sheriff" he admitted.

"Escort her from the nest" Godric said and Bill looked at him and then looked at Sookie.

"Go ahead, I'm fine" Sookie said and Bill nodded.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn" he said and she nodded and left with Bill.

"Godric are you..." Eric began and was stunned as his maker grabbed Keely's hand and dragged her off.

"Let them go" Eric said when Isabel went to follow. She looked at him and nodded and then left.

"Do you think that was nice?" Godric asked he paced in front of Keely as she watched him.

"No" she said and he sighed and then looked up sharply when she placed a hand on his arm.

"But it was necessary. I do not like Sookie, we're not exactly apple pie and cream if you catch my meaning but I wouldn't want to harm her...at least not yet" she said and he smiled.

"Godric, what's wrong? I can tell by Eric's attitude that this you, isn't the one he remembers" she said and he looked at her.

"I m sick and tired Keely" he said and she looked at him.

"I am 2000 years old. I have seen and done everything that I wish to. I have lived for too long and through so much pain and blood" he said and she looked at him.

"You are a vampire Godric, blood and pain is not exactly foreign to you but that doesn't mean that they can consume you" she said and he looked at her.

"Love and Happiness is part of being as well and just because we are no longer human, does not mean we can no longer experience anything other than anger, jealousy, pain and suffering. There are things in our world we can have still that make us happy. Like friends and family...and love" she said and then looked at him and saw his deep blue eyes.

"You have the most amazing blue eyes" she said softly and he smiled.

"I am a softie for brown eyes" he replied and she smiled and then the next thing either of them knew, they were kissing. Godric felt Keely pull away and looked at her and saw she was slightly dazed and biting her bottom lip and smiled.

"Come, I hear AB blood is your favourite. I do not mind sharing" he said and she smiled and he took her hand and led her into the room they had been in before.

"Excuse me everyone" a males voice said a while later and Godric and Keely entered the main room and Eric and Isabel walked over to stand either side of the younger looking vampires.

"If I could have your attention, my name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun" he said and some of the vampires in the room growled and hissed, including Eric and Keely.

"I have a message for you all from reverend Steve Newlin" he said and Keely gasped when he unzipped his jacket to show a bomb strapped to his chest covered with silver chains and wooden pellets. She gasped as she was pushed to the ground and felt a body cover hers. She waited for the dust to settle and then heard people scream and groan.

"Keely?" she heard Godric's voice ask and looked at him as he shielded her against the stone wall.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded, still in shock.

"Shocked" she said and he nodded.

"Eric!" she screamed and looked around, trying her best to ignore the bloody remains of other vampires and the dead bodies of humans, as well as the odd arm or leg.

"I'm fine Vackra" she heard him groan and rushed towards him and saw him covering Sookie as a clean and unharmed Bill held her hand.

"...just stunned" Eric finished and then looked at her as she bent near his head.

"I'm ok" he said and then looked at Bill and glared.

"Get the humans" he said and then looked and saw three human men on the patio and growled. She and Bill Compton rushed out of the partly destroyed house and then she grabbed the man's leg as he tried to drive off in the van, with the door still open. The two other men got away and she looked at the man she had hold off as he screamed and cried.

"We didn't think he'd do it!" he shouted in hysterics and she growled as Bill growled from behind her.

"Too late" she hissed and then clicked out her fangs and bite him as he screamed. She pulled away and he began shaking.

"Oh...oh my...oh my god" he stuttered and she glared at him.

"You tell the cowards who led you, the cowards who sent children to do their killing that a vampire, especially a baby vampire, showed mercy where they had none" she growled and he nodded and she let him go. He scrambled to his feet and Bill helped her to her feet.

"Oh shit, Eric" she gasped and they ran back inside and she smirked when she saw Eric looking very smug as he rested his head on his arm, lying on the ground as a dumb Sookie sucked his chest. She heard Bill growled slightly and saw Eric's smug smirk grow.

"What are you doing?" Bill sneered. Keely watched Sookie spit out the silver bullet and shared an amused smirk with her maker.

"I sucked silver out of Eric's chest and saved his life, even though I really didn't want to" she replied with blood around her mouth making Bill growl and look away, Keely smirk and Eric wink at his child.

"She was superb" he said and Bill and Sookie glared at the cocky blonde male as Keely grinned.

"Eric was in no danger" Bill said and Eric looked at Sookie, who frowned at Bill.

"He...wait...what?" Sookie stuttered.

"A tiny falsehood" Eric said calmly.

"He was already healing. The bullets would have pushed themselves out. This way he's forced you to drink his blood" Keely explained, clearly amused.

"No! No! No!" Sookie shouted, in denial.

"You're connected, he'll be able to sense your emotions" Bill said through gritted teeth as Sookie glared at the smug blonde male.

"You big lying a-hole!" she shouted and Eric looked at Bill and Keely, amused.

"Bill, you're right I believe I can sense her emotions" he said and Sookie glared at him before she punched his chest and then ran into Bill's arms as Keely held back a giggle and Eric smirked, as he calmly lay on the ground.

"Sweet" Eric said mockingly.

"I'll never do anything for you again, monster" she snapped and Eric stood quickly as Keely growled slightly.

"It's not your fault" Bill soothed and Keely raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Think I'm gonna cry" she tormented and Bill and Sookie glared at her as Eric smirked.

"Everyone, please?" they heard Isabel call.

"Hey" they heard Jason's voice say.

"Ya'll listen up" he called loudly and everyone fell silent.

"They may come back, go to the Hotel Camilla, they've been alerted. Security is already in place" Godric called and Bill led Sookie away as Eric and Keely shared a look as the room emptied out and Godric looked around. They two stepped forwards and Godric looked at them, before looking around once more at the bodies, blood and damage. Godric silently walked out of the room and Eric gently placed his hand on her lower back and guided her from the house and they ran after Godric and the other vampires, to the Hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

Eric placed a plain, smart black dress on Keely's bed and watched her eyes flutter open.

"Evening Vackra" he said and she smiled softly.

"Hi" she said and he looked at her.

"Put that on and look nice and smart and then meet me in Godric and Isabel's suite" he said and she frowned and got up.

"Is everything ok? Godric, he isn't hurt is he?" she panicked and he smiled.

"No, he's ok. I am happy for you Keely" he said and she looked at him.

"Godric has been alone far too long, you are the perfect girl for him and better yet, you actually look like a couple. He could never be with another vampire since he always looked like their son but with you? You both just look like a normal teenage couple" he said and she smiled softly.

"I really like him Eric. He's smart and sweet and protective, he is the only guy apart from you and Patrick that makes me feel truly safe. I really like him" she said and he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know now hurry up and get dressed. There's a black ribbon on your dresser, you know how I like those cute little bows" he said and she smiled as he left her to change. She brushed her curly hair and smiled as she curled her hair, using the technique Lorena had shown her. She pulled it back into a ponytail and used the black silk ribbon to tie it up and smiled.

"Ok now I need shoes" she muttered and then heard a knock on her door.

"Miss Northman?" she heard a man ask and opened the door and saw a bell boy with a shoe box labelled Jimmy Choo, in his hand.

"Yes?" she asked and he smiled and handed her the box and walked away. She raised an eye brown and opened the box and gasped at the beautiful designer shoes. They were bold red with silver coloured heels that had diamonds on the heels. She put them on and smiled.

"They look wonderful" she heard Eric say and she smiled.

"Thanks, I like them" she said and he smiled.

"They aren't from me" he said and she frowned.

"If they aren't from you then who else would buy me shoes?" she frowned and he shrugged.

"I don't know but you have a call from a male named Patrick" he said and she gasped.

"Gimmie my phone" she said and he smirked and ran off, making her growl and chase him. She grinned as she tackled him to the ground and he rolled over, pinning her to the floor.

"Keely?" she heard Patrick call and took the phone out of her amused maker's hands.

"Hey Rick, is everything ok?" she asked.

"Dad's dead" he said and she gasped.

"What?" she gasped.

"He's dead. The cops found his body last night in the woods. Someone literally ripped him to pieces Kel" he said and she looked up and Eric got up and left the room, making her frown.

"Was there any marks on it?" she asked and heard him sigh.

"I don't believe I'm saying this but Kel the coroner said it had to be a vampire. Nothing else would be strong enough to literally pull him apart" he said.

"How long had it been there?" she asked softly.

"About a week" he said and she sighed.

"Do you think I had anything to do with it?" she asked and he gasped.

"Fuck no! None of us do, beside's I know it wasn't you since I know you're still in Dallas, I spoke to Jason last night and he told me all about the bomb and everything" he replied.

"Ok well I have to go, vampire meeting" she said.

"Ok, stay safe, I love you" he said and she smiled.

"I love you too and you have to be more careful than I do now" she said and heard him laugh as she hung up. She rushed to Godric and Isabel's suite and saw Eric standing with Godric.

"We need to talk" she said and he looked at her.

"You're mad at me" he said and she looked at him as Godric gave them a confused look.

"You think?" she asked and he sighed and let her drag him back to their room.

"What the hell did you do Eric" she demanded.

"What?" he asked and she growled.

"Do not act dumb with me Eric Northman. I know you had something to do with my father's death" she said and he looked at her.

"He's gone just like you wanted" he said and she gasped.

"I wanted him gone, out of my life and you gave that to me when you adopted me. I didn't want him dead, I just said that coz I was angry! Eric he may have been a bastard but he's my father!" she said loudly and he looked at her.

"He raped 6 other girls apart from you Keely. I didn't just do it for you. I did for all of them and their families. If they had been given the chance, they would have taken just like I did. Yes, I did it. I killed him and ripped him apart piece by piece. He deserved everything I did for his actions. I am not going to apologise to you Keely because I did nothing but save you completely from that asshole. I will not apologise, I will not feel sorry for him and I will not lie about it. I feel sorry for your mother and your brothers and the other families and of course you. I do not for one second feel even the slightest bit regretful for tearing that fucker to shreds" he said and she looked at him.

"But Eric he was my father! No matter what he did or how bad it was, in his own twisted way he loved me, he cared about me, he raised me. I can't act like I don't care. My mother is alone and has to raise children alone now and god knows what's going to happen since she can't really work in her condition and Patrick is already working three jobs and going to college" she said and then sighed and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Away from you" she replied and walked out, slamming the door.

Jessica sighed, awkwardly as she sat beside Hoyt as they had dinner with his mother.

"I never thought you'd be so pretty, Mrs. Fortenberry and I can't tell you how grateful I am that you came" she said as the woman, nodded, coldly.

"Even if you were twenty minutes late" Hoyt added and his mother just looked at him.

"I couldn't decide what to wear" she replied and Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. Sure you try this on and then that on, then the black shoes or the red shoes or the..." she said and then faded when she saw the woman's look.

"Then there were people in the road. They wouldn't budge until I practically ran over them. I could have been killed" Mrs. Fortenberry said.

"Well them too huh" Jessica said and then opened her mouth to apologise.

"Let's get you some dinner mama" Hoyt said and she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry" she replied and Jessica sighed.

"You want some more sweet-tea?" he asked.

"I'm not thirsty" Mrs. Fortenberry replied and then looked at Jessica.

"Hoyt is a very, very, very good boy...mostly" she said and Jessica smiled softly and looked at a blushing Hoyt.

"You don't need to tell me that" she said and he smiled and looked back at her.

"You're as good as I am...better" he replied as she held onto his arm.

"No, no you are" she said, smiling.

"No you are" he replied and she smiled.

"I surely wish I could meet your people" Hoyt's mother interrupted and they looked at her.

"See what your families like" she said and Jessica smiled softly.

"Mama" Hoyt said and Jessica felt her smile fall slightly.

"Somebody made me and my best friend, vampires against our will, Mrs Fortenberry. The only family I have left is my best friend, who may as well be my sister and your wonderful son" she said and smiled gently at Hoyt.

"I'm sorry for you and your friend, that wasn't fair" Mrs. Fortenberry said softly.

"But Hoyt has a bright future ahead of him and by bright, I mean in the sun" she said with a dirty look and Jessica felt her temper rising.

"If you think I'm gonna let him wonder around, all hours of the night for the rest of his life with an orphan vampire and her friends, you got another thing coming" she said and Jessica clicked out her fangs with a hiss, making the woman pale and jump.

"Oh no" Hoyt muttered.

"I believe that's up to Hoyt" she hissed.

"Ya'll don't" Hoyt said but was ignored.

"Well I will fight for what's best for my boy" the older woman snapped.

"So will I and I could give him everything that a human could" Jessica hissed.

"Not hardly" the older woman sneered.

"Like what?" Jessica snapped.

"Babies" the woman smirked and Jessica felt her dead heart jolt painfully as her fangs retracted.

"Mama" Hoyt said softly, upset and disappointed as Jessica felt her eyes begin to tear with blood. She pushed at him gently and he got up and she ran off, pulling out her phone.

"Hello?" she heard Keely ask.

"I want Hoyt's mother's head" she snarled.

"What happened sweetie?" Keely replied.

"We're at Merlotte's and we started arguing and then we got into a fight and she remained me that I'm dead" she said.

"Come again?" Keely asked.

"She said the B word Keely, Baby. We can't have them now and she knows it. She was so smug and cocky about it" she cried.

"Oh Jess. Honey, I'm sorry. I wish I was there then I'd serve her to you for breakfast" Keely replied and Jessica couldn't help the small smile.

"She was so smug and cold about it. I mean I know I'm not the perfect girlfriend, especially for a human but to throw that in my face? And she calls us the evil ones" she said.

"Well Bill is here and so is Eric and Pam won't say anything. Kill her and save me some" she replied.

"I can't, I wish I could but its Hoyt's mother. He ain't gonna wonna be with me if he knows I had his mom for lunch and saved a pint of her for you" she said and Keely sighed.

"Right, that was stupid, sorry. Glamour her into being nice, Bill showed you how to do that right?" Keely asked.

"Yeah" Jessica said.

"Well there you go. Tell Hoyt you wonna talk to her alone and then glamour her into thinking you're the best thing since sliced bread. Then she'll love you and then you can be with Hoyt without his nasty ass mother getting in the way" Keely replied and Jessica sighed.

"I'll think about it" she said and then heard Hoyt shouting her name.

"Hoyt's calling me I'll talk to you soon. I miss you Keely" she said.

"I miss you too Jess. I'll see you in a few nights" she replied and Jessica hung up as Hoyt found her.

"I'm sorry about her, come on, I'll drive you home" he said and she nodded and followed him to his car.


	18. Chapter 18

Keely sighed as she waved to the bell boy and the man beside him walked over to her.

"AB?" she asked and he nodded and sat beside her as she clicked out her fangs and bite into his neck.

"Oh yeah, baby bite me right there" he moaned and she pulled back.

"Ok tone it down, you're starting to piss me off" she said and he nodded and she went back to the bite and heard him groaned slightly before she sighed.

"You can go, put the cost on Eric Northman's tab" she said and he nodded and walked off, leaving her alone.

"I see you like the shoes" she heard Godric say and saw him behind her and smiled.

"Yeah, did you get these for me?" she asked and he smiled.

"I had to thank you somehow" he said and she frowned.

"Thank me? What for? You shielded me" she said and he smiled.

"I meant about showing me that I can be happy and I am...with you" he said and she smiled and he sat down beside her and kissed her lips gently.

"How old are you two?" asked a human's voice and they saw a woman, begin to glare at them.

"You're kids, get out" she snapped and Godric stood, human speed.

"I am 2000 years old. You are the 'kid' you leave" he said and she gasped and looked at the smiling Keely.

"Her?" she stuttered.

"200" Godric lied and the woman nodded and scurried off.

"She's right, I am technically only 17" she said and he grinned.

"I'm only 19, so what? Not like she can really do anything" he said and she smiled and kissed him. She felt him deepen the kiss and place his hand on her leg.

"Ahem" she heard Eric say and they pulled apart and she stood and glared at Eric.

"Keely" he said and she huffed and went to storm away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and looked at her, sternly.

"Do not speak to me like you did before again, understood?" he asked and she sighed.

"Eric, I know you did it for the right reasons but that doesn't make it right" she said and he sighed.

"I know but I do not regret it Keely, I never will" he said and she sighed and smiled softly.

"I know, just let me pout for a while ok?" she asked and he smiled softly and loving flicked her chin. She gave him a smile and then looked at Godric.

"I'll see you later" he said and she nodded and left the bar and then Eric looked at Godric.

"Nan is here" he said and Godric nodded and they headed to his room.

"You have to come with us" Eric said and Keely frowned as he and Godric walked her from her room to Godric and Isabel's suite. They entered and she saw a blonde woman with two bodyguards along with Bill, Isabel and Sookie. She sat beside Eric in the large chair as Godric sat on the sofa beside Isabel and nearest to the blonde woman. Keely knew right away that she was only here because she was with Eric and so she kept her mouth shut.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me! Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards" the blonde, who Keely had been told was Nan Flanagan, Head of the American Vampire League, said and all of them, apart from Godric, glared at the woman.

"Stan came went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it" Eric said.

"Oh really? Coz everyone who meet Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a thing about slaughtering humans, but you his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue" Nan said sarcastically.

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel asked angrily.

"Not my problem, yours" Nan said and looked at Godric.

"Don't talk to him that way" Eric said coldly.

"Don't talk to me that way" Nan replied with a cold smile as Keely and Eric glared.

"Let's get to the point, how did they manage to abduct you?" Nan asked Godric.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself" Godric admitted and Eric, Keely, Isabel, Sookie and Bill looked at him shocked as did Nan and her bodyguards.

"Why?" Nan frowned.

"Why not?" he replied, smartly.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan asked.

"What do you think" Godric replied, not looking at Eric or Keely.

"I think you're out of your mind" Nan said and Keely agreed with the blonde.

"And then I hear about a traitor" Nan said.

"Irrelevant" Godric shot down Nan and Eric and Keely smirked, not even bothering to hide their amusement.

"Only a rumour, I'll take full responsibility" he said.

"Yes you bet you will" Nan said.

"You cold bitch" Keely couldn't stop herself from saying and the blonde looked at her as Eric gently placed his hand on her knee, reassuringly.

"Listen this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you" Nan said.

"Sheriff you fucked up, you're fired" Nan said and they all gasped and stared.

"I agree. Of course, Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace" Godric said and Eric and Isabel and Keely looked at him as Isabel began to protest.

"Godric fight back" she said.

"She's a bureaucrat you don't have to take shit from her" Eric said loudly.

"You wonna lose your area Viking" Nan said and Keely and Eric glared at her.

"You don't have that kind of power" he smirked.

"Hey I'm on T.V, try me" she smirked as Keely glared and Eric squeezed her knee, trying to calm her.

"I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing..." Isabel began.

"Stop it Isabel" Godric said and she went silent.

"I remove myself from all positions of authority" he said.

"Works for me" Nan agreed and they all saw Sookie move.

"Sookie, Sookie" Bill said and grabbed her elbow.

"I owe him. Miss Flanagan, Godric rescued me from a really large rapist, who probably would have killed me too" Sookie said and Godric looked at the blonde with a soft smile.

"That's nice" Nan said, absently.

"No listen to me" Sookie said.

"Moving on" Nan said, interrupting Sookie.

"He also save dozens of humans and vampire's in that church. You think that's a PR mess, now. It could have been a hundred, a million times worse. You should thank him" Sookie said.

"For getting kidnapped, for attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-pour jugement? I think not" Nan snarled and Eric stood and moved towards Nan.

"Don't" Keely said, jumping up and grabbing Eric's arm, placing herself between him and Nan.

"Eric" Godric said softly.

"It doesn't matter" Godric said and Eric and Keely looked at the older male. Eric looked at her then Godric and allowed Keely to lead him back to the seat where she sat beside him.

"Tell me about the bombing please, every single detail" Nan asked.

"A boy walked into the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion..." Godric began.

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magistar. Godric come to my suite and fill out the forms" Nan said after Godric had explained to her the bombing incident.

"Soon, first I have something to say" Godric said.

"I'm sorry" Godric said and glanced at Keely then Eric.

"I apologise for all the harm I have caused, for all our lost ones. Human and Vampire, I will make amends, I swear" he promised and Eric and Keely glanced at each other.

"Take it easy. It's just a few signatures" Nan said as she stood and left the room. Eric stood as Godric walked towards them.

"No" Eric said and Godric looked at Eric and then a confused Keely.

"Look into my eyes" Godric said.

"You have to listen to me" Eric protested softly.

"There's nothing to say" Godric replied softly.

"There is" Eric protested and Godric looked at him and then Keely.

"On the roof" he said and then looked at Keely.

"Will you?" he asked and she nodded and the two heard Sookie and Bill gasp as they held hands and left the room.

"What does Eric mean? What's going on?" she asked as he led her slowly to the roof.

"I wish to leave" he said and she nodded.

"Ok, so come with us back to Louisiana. You can stay with us and I can show you how to be a teenager again" she said and he smiled gently at her.

"I mean leave permanently" he said and she frowned.

"What does that mean? Can we even do that?" she asked and he sighed.

"Sunlight" he said and she gasped.

"No, no. I won't let you" she said and stopped, pulling him to a stop too. He looked at her and sighed when he saw the blood tears.

"I have been around..." he began.

"Yeah for 2,000 years, I know. But you can't leave. I just got you, I can't just let you walk out into the sunlight and burn. I can't let you do that to me...to Eric" she said and he looked at her.

"You are very beautiful Keely" he said softly and then she felt him brush away a tear.

"Then stay with me. Be with me, come and live with me and Eric and Pam" she said and he sighed.

"I am tired Keely" he said and she whimpered.

"No. Godric I..." she said and he kissed her and then before she could move, he was gone.

"Keely" she heard Eric say and spun around.

"Sunlight Eric, we have to stop him" she said and he looked at her, stunned.

"The sun will be up soon, you have to go and rest" he said.

"No! I am not going to bed while Godric could be dying. No way in Hell" she said and he looked at her.

"Keely..." he began.

"Don't you fucking dare Eric. I walked away from killing my father because you ordered me to. I walked away from my family, my friends. Don't you dare ask me to walk away from him too" she snarled and he looked at her.

"You love him" he said and she nodded.

"Yes" she said and he sighed.

"He went to the roof" he said and she nodded and they ran to the roof and saw Godric there, looking towards the horizon.

"Godric please don't" she begged and he looked at her as she ran to him. Godric sighed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"2,000 years is enough" Godric said as Keely clung to him as he held her tightly.

"I cannot accept this" Eric replied.

"Me neither" Keely whimpered.

"It's insanity" Eric added, the white of his eyes slowly turned red.

"Our existence is insanity" Godric replied, calmly.

"We don't belong here" Godric said and then Eric and Keely both lost it.

"But we are here!" she shouted, pulling back and Godric looked at her. Her face was covered with her blood tears, her brown eyes held a sadness he hadn't seen in hundreds of years and yet, he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"It's not right, we're not right" Godric said.

"You taught me that there is no right or wrong only survival or death" Eric replied, desperately.

"I told a lie, as it turns out" Godric replied softly, looking at his child and then Keely.

"I will keep you alive by force" Eric said as he walked towards Godric beside Keely.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked softly and Keely let out another sob as Eric tried to stop his own tears. Keely began to cry and Godric felt his long dead heart jolt painfully at the sound. He gently pulled her back and she clung to him as she sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, looking at Eric over her shoulder as the two began to talk in Eric's native language of old Swedish.

"Godric, don't do it" Eric begged.

"There are centuries of faith and love between us" Godric replied softly and Eric began to cry.

"Please. Please" he cried and Keely gasped at the pure pain and agony that slammed into her from Eric, making her own pain, a million times worse. Godric watched Eric fall to his knees, trying to think reasonably past all of Eric's pain and the small connected of pain he felt from Eric, that was Keely.

"Please Godric" Eric whimpered.

"Father. Brother, son" Godric said and Eric's cries became louder.

"Let me go" Godric asked and felt Keely pull away and look at him and he saw the blood coming from her nose and then remembered the brunette was only a month old. If she stayed awake much longer, she could get seriously hurt.

"Keely you must rest" he said and she looked at him.

"As I told Eric, there is no way in hell I am resting while you two are up here. I cannot lose either one of you" she cried and he looked at her.

"Rest Keely" Eric said and she looked at him.

"But Eric I..." she began.

"As your maker I command you, rest now" he said and she gasped and then burst into loud sobs as Eric's order over took her and she raced from the roof.

"I won't let you die alone" Eric said strongly.

"Yes you will, Keely cannot lose you now" he replied and Eric whimpered as he could still feel his daughter's pure agony as she was forced to rest. Godric reached out and gently stroked Eric's head, hating himself for what he had to do, to save Eric and to save Keely.

"As your maker..." Godric began and Eric looked up at him, fearfully.

"...I command you" Godric finished softly and Eric smiled the smallest smile he had ever given as the order over took him and he walked to the exit where Sookie stood.

"I'll stay with him. As long as it takes" Sookie promised and Eric nodded as he headed for his daughter's room.

"It won't take long, not at my age" Godric said softly as he faced the horizon again.

"You know it wasn't very smart, the fellowship of the sun part" Sookie said.

"I know, I thought it might...fix everything somehow" he admitted.

"But I don't think like a vampire anymore" he said and then slowly turned to look at her.

"Do you believe in God?" he asked.

"Yes" she said and he looked at her.

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" he asked and she shook her head.

"God doesn't punish, God forgives" she said.

"I don't deserve it, but I hope for it" he said.

"We all do" she said and he nodded.

"You'll care for him? Eric?" Godric asked a few minutes later.

"I'm not sure. You know how he is" she replied and he gave her a soft smile.

"I can take the blame for that too" he said.

"Maybe not, Eric's pretty much himself" Sookie said.

"What about Keely?" Sookie asked and Godric closed his eyes.

"I love her" he said and Sookie gasped.

"Then why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I do not think like a vampire anymore" he said and she sighed.

"That's not a reason, it's an excuse. Keely loves you, I heard her admit it to Eric. If you love each other then you should be together" she said.

"But I cannot" he said.

"Why? Why not? Why can't you have what everyone wants? Love" she said and he sighed.

"Because I do not deserve it" he said and she sighed.

"Everyone deserves love, no matter who they are. Vampire, human, zombie" she said with a small smile.

"I have killed so many" he said.


	19. Chapter 19

"So has Eric and Pam but that doesn't stop her from loving them. Keely adores Pam and I am shocked to say that I know Pam adores Keely too and Eric, as much of an ass as he can be, he would kill and die for either of them any day of the week. They are vampires and so are you but that does not dictate whether or not they should have love. You have gone 2000 years alone. Keely loves you Godric and you love her. I would give up everything if that is what it takes to be with Bill because I love him. Wouldn't you do the same for Keely? She wouldn't want you to kill yourself. She would want you to go with her so she could show you the teenage life you don't have now. She and Jessica can be your guides through a world you don't know. You are no longer a sheriff. You no longer have any responsibilities to Dallas, why not go and be with your family?" Sookie asked and he looked at her, the image of Keely's pain filled brown eyes, her face covered with tears, which was then joined by Eric's image in the same state. He felt the tingle of the sun and then looked at Sookie before he grabbed her hand and rushed back into the hotel.

"I have two babies to take care of" he said and she smiled and he thanked her then raced off. He entered Eric and Keely's suite and saw Eric curled up beside Keely as the brunette lay with her eyes closed, still as Eric cried gently into her hair as he held her close.

"Can I join you?" he asked and Eric shot up and then gasped.

"Godric" he said and Godric smiled softly.

"I wish to be your son...if I can" he said and Eric smiled.

"As long as I don't actually have to look after you like I do Keely, one baby is enough" he grinned and Godric smiled and walked around the bed and crawled into the other side, next to Keely.

"She's beautiful Eric" he said and Eric smiled.

"I know all of you have seen the sweet side of her but you just wait until we get back to Fangtasia and she has to deal with the whiny people at Fangtasia or until she gets left with Sookie. Those two are so funny to watch" Eric said and Godric smiled.

"It was Sookie that convinced me to come back. I doubted my decision until she told me that I could start over. Be a teenager like Jessica and Keely, whoever Jessica is, that I could have Tru blood if that really made me feel any better. I can't give up love after 2000 years of searching, that's just stupid" Godric said and Eric smiled softly before the two feel asleep.

Eric smiled as he watched Keely drag Godric into the next store. Since the brunette had woken up and seen Godric sitting beside her with a bunch of red roses, she had not stopped smiling and neither had Godric. Eric watched as Keely tried on another pair of shoes. They had been shopping since the minute she was dressed and Godric had not made one compliant, as opposed to Eric.

"Can't I just leave you two alone?" he asked.

"We look 18 Eric, no designer store is going to take us seriously" Keely replied absently and he smiled at her as she looked for a dress.

"What do you need another dress for?" he asked and she smiled.

"All of Pam's are leather and as nice as I look, it's annoying as hell so I want a nice one" she said and Eric and Keely smiled when Godric pushed a deep red dress into her hands and then pushed her gently into a changing room.

"I have never been so happy to be in a hotel suite in my life" Eric said and Keely rolled her eyes.

"You are such a baby, Godric didn't complain" she said and sent Godric a bright smile, making the male smile back.

"He also had something worthwhile for it" he said and Keely looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Unless you wish for me to order you a hooker, do not say that to me again" she said and he grinned.

"Would you?" he asked and she shivered and left the room, leaving Eric to laugh and Godric rolling his eyes at the two.

Godric watched as Keely walked through Fangtasia in a leather cat suit with a sky blue bow in her hair with an angry look.

"Hey!" they heard a male shout and Eric sighed as another fight broke out. He was about to sort it out when he saw Keely storm over to them.

"Hey!" she called loudly and Eric glared when they ignored her.

"Hey!" she screamed and they all froze and looked at her.

"I am so not in the mood for you dumb red-neck fuckers! Stop acting like over grown children before I throw each of you out by your god damn balls!" she shouted and Godric and Eric looked at her, stunned as the human males all got up and ran from the bar.

"Keely are you...?" Eric began.

"I have to go and see Jess, I'll ring you later" she said and kissed Godric and then raced out of the bar.

"Still think she's an angel?" Pam smirked and Eric chuckled as Godric smiled.

"Even Angel's get mad" he replied and then went to get a Tru Blood from Ginger at the bar.

Keely entered Bill's house and saw Jessica in the living room, throwing a vampire speed temper tantrum. Keely smiled softly and walked into the room and sat in the armchair, allowing Jessica to get her tantrum over before she said anything.

"You ok sweetie?" she asked and Jessica looked at her before she began to cry. Keely got up and pulled Jessica onto the sofa and hugged her tightly.

"I bite Hoyt's mom" she said and Keely sighed.

"She probably deserved it" she said.

"But I just got so mad and then I just snapped. I didn't even realise I'd done it until Hoyt pulled me away" she said and Keely sighed.

"I'm sorry honey but, I mean maybe its better this way. I mean Hoyt is a total mama's boy. She will always control him so maybe him leaving was a good thing" she said and Jessica jumped and glared.

"I love him Keely" she said and Keely stood up.

"How? How can you love him? He might be ok when you're living on Tru Blood but how can you know he ain't gonna run away again and hate you if he see's you eating some other human?" she demanded.

"Because he loves me, fangs and all!" Jessica shouted and Keely glared.

"Then where is he Jess? He's at home with his mommy like she told him to be. She is never going to allow him to be with you, give up until you get so far in you can't see the way out" Keely said and Jessica growled and bared her teeth and Keely did the same.

"Get out" Jessica hissed.

"Gladly, why would I want to be friends with Bill anyhow?" she snarled.

"I am not Bill" Jessica snapped.

"Oh yeah coz right now, you look like his twin" she hissed and then raced back to Fangtasia.

"Michael!" she screamed and he ran to her and she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the office. She clicked out her fangs and bite him, hearing him moan.

"Keely!" she heard Eric cry and then gasped as he pulled her away and pushed her backwards where Godric grabbed her. She looked at Eric and then frowned and gasped when she saw Michel's neck.

"Oh my God, Michael" she said and Eric looked at her.

"What the fuck" he hissed and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I had a huge fight with Jess and I was so mad and I bite him. I'm so sorry" she whimpered and Godric let her go and she rushed to Michael and bite her wrist. She was about to give it to Michel when Eric grabbed her wrist.

"Do you know what that will do to him?" he asked and she nodded.

"I know him, I like him. He is so much like Patrick I could cry Eric. I can't have Patrick or Josh or Kaleb. Please" she said and he looked at her and then Michel who nodded.

"I want it to be her" he whispered and Eric nodded and Keely held her wrist to Michel who took a few mouth full's then pulled back and gave her a smile.

"Thank you and I don't blame you" he said and she smiled.

"I really am sorry" she said and he smiled.

"I know, how about that trick you promised to show me?" he asked and pulled out his car keys and she smiled.

"He's human remember" Godric said and she smiled and kissed him.

"It's only a handbrake turn" she said and he chuckled as Michel grinned and pulled Keely from the office.

"Do you trust him?" Godric asked and Eric nodded.

"Yeah, when she was only two days old, he let her drink from him without me or Pam, which would have been hard for her but she pulled back exactly when she should have. He smiled at her and then she spent the rest of the night like a normal teenager, dancing around the bar and with him making her laugh. They really are like brother and sister sometimes" he said and Godric smiled as they went back to the bar and saw Keely was back and was currently laughing at Michel who was trying to balance a plastic cup of water on his head without spilling it.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey Eric" Keely called when she entered the bar and saw a man and two small children, a few nights later.

"Who are you?" she asked and the man looked at her.

"Sam Merlotte, who are you?" he asked.

"Keely Northman" she said and then Eric entered the room with Pam.

"I need your help" Sam said and Eric walked and sat beside Keely as Pam stood behind them.

"Why should I help you, shifter?" Eric asked and Keely gasped.

"You're that diner guy" she said and Sam nodded to her and then looked back at Eric.

"I need your help, we need it and hopefully someday I might be able to give you something you need" Sam said and Eric looked at him.

"Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked and both Pam and Keely rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"No" Sam said with a frown.

"Well that's a shame. That would be a tribute I would not soon forget" Eric said and Sam sighed.

"I am not here to give you tribute, Eric" Sam said.

"No you're here for my help, for a hypothetical future in which you return the favour" Eric said and sat up on the chair and looked at Keely and Pam, who shrugged.

"You are known to not be so friendly to those like me" Eric said and Keely looked at the shifter.

"Why should I trust you?" Eric asked.

"Because until somebody starts trusting somebody we're all single targets, just ripe for the picking" Sam said and looked at the three vampires.

"I have no knowledge of this maenad creature, although I suspect it's the bull headed beast that passed through here recently, right Pam?" Eric asked.

"That thing owes me a pair of shoes" the blonde replied making Keely giggle.

"So can you help us or not?" Sam asked.

"I do know someone that might know something useful" he replied.

"Might be able to" Eric repeated.

"Can we see your fangs?" the little boy asked and both Eric and Keely clicked out their fangs, making the girl move back.

"Don't you like vampire's little girl?" Eric asked.

"Eric!" Sam warned.

"Our mama said daddy hated vampires" the little girl replied as Keely and Eric retracted their fangs.

"But we don't" the little girl said.

"He went on a vacation with Jesus" the little boy said and Pam rolled her eyes.

"You make me so happy I never had any of you" she said.

"Oh come on Pam, they're funny. Like humans but miniature. Teacup humans" Keely smiled making Eric smirk at the nickname. Keely sighed as the two began talking in Swedish and then saw Godric walk in.

"Hello älskling" he greeted and kissed her.

"Great another stupid Swedish word I gotta learn, I still can't figure out what Vackra means" she pouted and he smiled and kissed her before going to get a Tru Blood from the bar.

"Can you call this other person that might be able to...?" Sam interrupted.

"Better yet I might be able to see her but I must leave right away" Eric said and Sam nodded.

"No problem" Sam said and stood with the two children.

"I'll walk you out" Eric said as he stood and then Pam made a comment in Swedish making Keely growl.

"Ok that's it" she said and walked over to her amused boyfriend at the bar.

"Problem my love?" he asked and she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the private staff only section of the bar.

"I am sick of you all speaking Swedish and not understanding a word you say, teach me" she said and he smiled.

"Must I really? You look so beautiful this evening" he said and she sighed as he kissed her neck gently.

"Yes because now you have Swedish pet name for me and I don't even know Eric's yet" she said and he sighed.

"Have you tried using Eric's computer?" she heard Ginger offer and looked at the blond human.

"Keely...thanks Ginger" she heard Godric say as she raced to Eric's office. She quickly went onto Eric's computer and then typed in the two words into Goggle and then smiled when the meanings came up.

"Aww" she giggled and saw Godric looking at her from the doorway.

"Mine or Eric's?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yours" she said and he smiled.

"Well you are my darling" he said and she smiled and kissed him.

"What does Eric's mean?" she asked and he smiled.

"Beautiful" he said and she smiled.

"I told you he was a softie really" she said and he smiled and then went back to the bar and began chatting with Pam, since it was a Monday night and practically empty.

"Erm Godric?" Keely asked and he and Pam looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked and she gave a smile.

"I'm bored" she replied and saw the lust darken his eyes as she ran her hand slowly down her side, which stood out wonderfully in the black mini skirt and corset top.

"Bye" Pam called with a laugh as Godric grabbed her hand and dragged her through the tunnel and the apartment and then to her bedroom. She gasped as they were undressed before she could think and was on her back seconds later.

"I love when you do that" she said and he nodded and kissed her passionately.

Eric frowned as a male entered the bar with a familiar scent. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was about 5ft 7-8.

"Can I help you?" he heard Pam ask.

"I'm looking for my sister, Keely? She here?" he asked and Eric gaped.

"Patrick!" he heard Keely scream as she flew past him and was swept up off her feet by her brother.

"Patrick I missed you so much" he heard her say as they hugged.

"Come on" she said and grabbed her brothers hand and began walking towards him.

"Patrick this is my maker or daddy, Eric" she said and Patrick looked at Eric and Eric prepared himself for the furious brother.

"Thank you" Patrick said and Eric was stunned when the man held out his hand for a handshake.

"I know it's not common to shake hands with a vampire but you saved my sister's life" he said and Eric nodded and the two shook hands.

"Hey cupcake" Pam said as she walked over and hugged Keely.

"And this is Pam, my big sister" Keely smiled.

"How you doing muffin?" Pam grinned.

"Does she always call people after deserts?" he heard Patrick mutter and he, Pam and Keely smiled.

"Just be glad it wasn't an insult" she said and he smiled.

"You look amazing Keely. No cuts, no bruises, and no blood" he said and she smiled.

"I told you Patrick, I'm safe here" she said.

"And she will always be safe here" Godric's voice added and Keely smiled brightly.

"Patrick this is Godric, remember I told you about him?" she asked and he nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I know everything about you I recon...well except for your shoes size" Patrick said and Godric grinned as Keely bite her lip.

"8" Godric said and Patrick grinned.

"Now I know everything" he said and Keely laughed.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so happy" Keely said and then gasped.

"Patrick can you hear that?" she asked and he smirked.

"After you" he said and she smiled and Eric, Pam and Godric watched as the two siblings began to dance along with a few other humans and two other vampires to the song 'The Devil went down to Georgia'.

"I think I've seen just about everything now" Pam said.

"Yeah" Eric and Godric agreed.

"Godric, come on" Keely called and he looked at her.

"I love you honey but that isn't going to happen" he called back and she smiled and walked over to him.

"Please?" she asked and pouted. Eric and Pam shared a smirk and then looked at Godric.

"3, 2, 1" Eric and Pam said and Godric sent them a glare as he walked over to dance with Keely to another song.

"No I know I've seen everything" Eric said and Pam looked at him and then at the dance floor. The bar had closed just over half an hour ago and Keely, Patrick and Godric where the only ones there.

"Come on" she said and he gasped at her.

"I don't think so" he said and she looked at him.

"I can have Keely pout at you" she said and he looked at her and then Godric and Keely. They were currently dancing around the floor with Patrick, laughing and joking and they all looked like real teenagers rather than a 2000 year old vampire, a 2 month old vampire and a 19 year old Human.

"Oh hell" he said and she laughed as he dragged her to the floor and they began dancing to the music.

Jessica entered Fangtasia and saw Keely laughing and dancing with two young guys.

"Jessica?" she heard Pam ask.

"Keely?" she whimpered and saw the brunette's head shot up and look at her.

"Jessica?" she asked.

"Jess? Jess Hamby?" Jessica heard a familiar voice say and saw Keely's cute older brother Patrick.

"Sweetie what happened?" Keely asked and Jessica looked at her best friend.

"You were right. About Hoyt" she said and Keely gasped and Jessica heard Patrick gasp as his sister suddenly crossed the room and was hugging her best friend.

"It's ok I mean there are many more guys out there, nicer ones, that are ok with fangs. I promise you, we'll find you a guy so great, he'll make Hoyt look like Newlin" she said and Jessica smiled softly.

"But while we wait for him, Patrick needs a dance partner" Keely giggled and Jessica laughed Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Come on Red, let's see if the fangs made you dance any better" he teased and Eric, Pam, Godric and Keely shared a grin and then went back to dancing, looking like blurs to poor Patrick.

The End

.

.

.

for Now!

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I received for this story :D I am currently writing the story that matches up with Season 3 (roughly matches, not exactly) I am thinking of writing a story to go with Season 4 but it wouldn't match with Season 4 exactly, just bits because I don't own that and only have what I can find on YouTube. Thanks :D**


End file.
